The Past Can Change A Person
by BiteeMe
Summary: Bella is a badass girl from Phoenix Arizona , who gets shipped to Forks for her behaviour. Whilst there she meets an intresting group of people. Will they find out what happened to change Isabella? And will they get to meet the real her? Changed to M .
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Bella POV_

As I stood outside in the backyard of my house, I could hear my mother, Renee yelling on the phone to my father Charlie, about me moving to live with him.

"Fuck" i thought. Maybe I'd finally pushed Renee too far.

I sighed and took the last drag of my cigarette, dropping it on the ground and stubbing it out with my Converse clad foot.

Oh well time to go in and face the music.

I kicked myself of the wall with my foot and slowly, as if I was walking to my death , which metaphorically speaking it was for me, I walked into the house. I dragged out a chair noisily, to notify Renee of my presence and flopped down in the chair, banging my feet up onto the table.

Having g heard the chair, Renee oh so nicely (not) told Charlie she'd call him later with the details, slammed the phone onto the countertop and rounded on me like an animal with its prey.

"I've had enough this time Isabella. You are packing your bags and moving to Forks with your father." She seethed whilst glaring at me. So motherly (note sarcasm).

"That's bullshit!" I yelled "So I get arrested by the police, what once and your shipping me of to my father who I've saw maybe 5 times in all my 17 years and to top it all off he lives in Fucksville USA were the probably don't even know what cell phones are ! Thanks a-fucking-lot mom!"

Renee's face was now an unhealthy shade of purple at my little tirade. "How dare you! It would have been completely different if that had been your first arrest, but I've lost count of them all there's been that many! For underage drinking, Vandalism, breach of peace, to name a few! Not to mention you're always skipping school and flunking out in all your classes. had enough! Your father is the Chief of police, so maybe he can straighten you out. And you won't be with all your little delinquent friends here from Phoenix, as I'm sure the people in 'Fucksville USA ' are a lot nicer than that little gang from here! "Renee finishes yelling now standing a foot in front of me with her chest breathing in and out quickly.

I rose out my chair angrily with my fists balled up at my sides "You cannot seriously blame my friends for this! It was my idea to have the party and usually is for all the other shit we do! And I don't see how daddy dearest being a cop is going to make any difference! It just means he'll probably be the one fucking arresting me! Some mother you are, getting rid of me at the first chance you get so you can spend all your time with your ass sucking husband Phil!"

I actually felt quite shit when I said that about Phil there as he is actually an ok sort of guy. Him and his family come from shit loads of money (probably one of the reasons that attracted mother dear) and he didn't hesitate to buy me my awesome car, or to give me a Platinum to do whatever the fuck I want with, but I was just so mad I was blurting out all kinds of shit.

"How dare you bring Phil into this! He has nothing to do with this! If anything you should be thankful because I wanted to 'send you away' as you've nicely put it ages ago but Phil keeps telling me to give you another chance, that your just rebelling and you'll grow out of it but that was 2 and a half years ago so enough is enough! " Renee yelled back getting slightly red in the face.

"Oh way to make me feel fucking loved! You've been trying to get me shipped away for years! Thanks a fucking bunch 'Mom'!"

Renee's shoulders slumped down in a defeated manner.

"I do love you Bells! That's why I'm doing this! I just want my old little girl back. You used to be the sweetest kindest person up until 3 years ago. I don't know what happened but I'm at the end of my tether and this is the only option I'm left with. I'm sorry Bella I'm really am but my decisions final. I'm booking you a flight for next week to give you a chance to say goodbye to your friends and to get things sorted at your fathers. "She quietly said to me with tears streaking down her face. I hated to see her cry but she's sending me away to the fucking middle of nowhere so I was mad!

"It's called growing up **, Renee, **that's why I changed. This is me deal with it or don't and we all know which choice you've picked. I'm going to pack my shit so I can get out of here as quick as fucking possible." I yelled whilst running out the room and up to my bedroom, sop Renee wouldn't see the tears threatening to spill.

Shit! If only she knew what really happened 3 years ago... I quickly shook those thoughts from my head as I slammed my bedroom door shut. That was a secret that was never going to be told.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay Lovelies XD**

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, but unfortunately I won't be able to update as frequently as I would like but I'll try****. Anyways thanks for adding as Fave Story or Story Alert you guys are too sweet. Hehe. **

**Oh before I forget again;**

**Disclaimer: My names Stephanie not Stephenie. I own nothing **** Well, except an awesome phone! (Like you would ever get confused anyways. Stephenie Meyer is way more cooler than me ****)**

Chapter 2

Bella POV

I slid down the back of my door onto the floor and wrapped my arms around my knees, rocking back and forth.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" I chanted in my head.

I exhaled slowly and sat up of the floor. This was a regular routine for me which I'd perfected whenever I felt my emotions getting too much for me. 10 seconds is all it takes to get my wall solid and back up and around me. I hated showing any emotions that made me look or feel weak. Whenever I thought of... THAT, it always brought up unwanted emotions that I no longer wanted to feel. I didn't want to feel at all which is why 3 years ago I built the wall to stop myself from... feeling basically.

I fished my phone from my skinny jeans pocket, and quickly scrolled down my contacts until I got to the J's. I hit the call button and paced up and down my room waiting on my bitch answering.

"Wassup B? What's the punishment from the parentals this time? Want me and the guys to bring the ladder and you can break out of your window again babes?" Jane, my closest bitch rambled out not letting me get a word in edge ways.

"As brilliant as that sounds J, it's different this time. I've finally fucked it up and pushed her too far. She's packing me of to live in Fucksville USA, to live with daddy dearest, who by the by is a fucking cop!"

"What! You're shitting me right? That's a load of bullshit! You can't leave me! Your my bestest bitch, what will I do without you!" she yelled causing me to hold the phone an arm's length away from my ear, before she burst my eardrum.

"I know J" I said bringing the phone back to my ear, now that she had quieted down. "I've yelled, I've argued, but Renee's deadly serious this time. I've majorly fucked up. And now I've got to go and live in a town nobodies even heard of and were internet has just become available! What the fuck am I going to do JJ?" I sulked, feeling more and sorrier for myself and more and angrier at Renee for doing this to me.

"I'm so sorry B. Maybe me and the guys can come and break you free and you can runaway and live with one of us and we can have a fan-fucking-tastic time! We could part all the time, get fucked up whenever we want, find some hot ass whenever we feel like it? Whatcha think bitch? Sound awesome or what?" she yelled down the phone excitedly.

"I don't think that would work JJ. As awesome as that sounds, Renee would just go to the cops and we'd be fucked. I mean with all we've done and our records, who knows what they'd do. And we are far too pretty for jail! I ain't being somebody's bitch!" I said, trying to bring some humour into the conversation, as we'd been serious for far too long, which totally wasn't like me and Janey. Man she hates that nickname.

"I suppose dude. And you're my bitch! Don't you forget that even if you do make friends with the other 2 teenagers in Fuckoffsville! Ha!" she laughed, causing me to giggle too.

"I know biatch and you're my bitch too. And dude, I think there is actually more than 2 teenagers there, and believe it or not there is an actual high school there! Shock, Gasp, Horror! Hehe. Totally didn't believe it when I found out either. Ugh I totally cannot fucking believe I gotta leave all you guys to go somewhere where it literally rains every fucking day! I don't do well with rain dude! This sucks ass man!" I ranted, needing to get this all of my chest, and out of all my lovelies, Jane was the most understanding, you could say, having moved here to Phoenix from a small town herself when she was 10.

"I feel your pain homie (A/N No offence to anyone who feels offended by this, although by that point, there's no real point me saying this :P, anyways me and my friends call each other this all the time for funsies ) Anyway, what's the name of this town your moving to, because you've always called it Fucksville USA and I'm guessing that's not what it's called, although that would so rock if it was!" Jane said excitedly. Wow, this girl talks a lot, and a load of shite at that, but I still love my biatch even with all her rambling.

"Oh man that's the funny part in all this messed up shit! It's called... wait for it... Forks! Fucking Forks like something you eat with! Even the stupid fucking name is retarded (A/N Again no offence meant), so you can imagine what the place is going to be like! I'm gonna go nuts JJ! I'll miss you all loads dude. I mean who else am I gonna get fucked with cause I'm guessing the teens of Forks won't even know what the fuck I'm talking about if I asked them that!" Saving myself from sounding like a total sap at the end.

"Isabella are you packing? I can't hear you moving around! I've got some boxes here for your things so get a move on!" Renee, the stupid little bitch, yelled up the stairs, causing me to roll my eyes and yell back down,

"Hold your fecking horses man! I'm on an important phone call right now!"

I heard Renee groan in annoyance and then stomp of to the kitchen like the stupid ass she is.

"Sorry about that dude" I said getting back to my phone call with Jane "Renee's totally busting my balls about packing my shit up so I'm gonna go get fucking to it. I'll call you tomorrow and we'll get the gang and meet up and have the best party ever dude! K?"

"Okay dear don't want anything happening to those lovely balls of your do we? Haha. And totally dude. You know this will be one kick ass party! Love ya. Laters." Jane yelled hanging up the phone.

Sighing, I slid my phone back in my pocket, walked around my bed and pulled my suitcase out from underneath it.

Unzipping it, I looked around my room at all the shit I had to pack and thought "I hate packing. Fuck it" I walked over to my window and sat down on the window seat, opening the window at the same time to let the cool night breeze sweep over my face. Sighing (Wow I've been doing that a friggin lot lately) I pulled my cigarettes from my black and red checked shirt pocket, lighting one up as I took a long drag. I blew the smoke out slowly, thinking about how shitty my life was right now and all the shittynes that was still to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hi Guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I've had a lot going on lately. I'll try and update more often if I can! Enjoy

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada I own nothing.

Bella POV

3 Days Later.

It had been 3 days since the almighty fight with Renee (Id given up on calling her mom as she doesn't deserve it. She can go and fuck herself as far as I was concerned.) And I was sitting in the airport, bobbing my head along to the music from my I-pod, whilst waiting to board the stupid fucking plane

. I hate airports. You have to wait about for fucking hours and it's seriously boring! And I was totally craving a smoke, but due to the ass sucking smoking ban, I'd have to go outside for as cig, and knowing me I'd miss my fucking flight. Especially since Renee was such an evil cow, she'd make me wait in the airport until the next flight.

And too top of this cock sucking day, I had one of the worst hangovers ever. Not the worst, but it was up in the top 10. I had to put my ear phones in because all the screaming little children and announcement of the speaker thing, felt like someone was taking a jackhammer to the inside of my skull. Two words dude, fucking painful.

Thankfully the effects of the Advil I'd taken a while ago were starting to take affecting, so my hangover was starting to dull a little, plus I was willing to pop more of those fuckers if it meant no hangover. Although, I had to admit, as much as I detest hangovers, it was totally worth it for the good time I had getting the hangover!

Feeling like I was gonna throw up, I threw my I-pod back into my carryon bag, which was a plain black rucksack covered in stickers and badges that me and the guys had collected over the years. Good times good times.

Running into the little ladies room, I ran straight into one of the cubicles, and fell to the floor in front of the toilet bowl. I retched a few times, but thankfully didn't bring anything up, as I hate being sick. Nasty shit man. I stood up shakily, and opened the cubicle door, thankful that I was alone in the bathroom.

I walked over to the sinks, and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like shit. My long, thick mahogany hair, which reached my lower back, and was usually curly/wavy, was a total haystack. Usually my hair had the total sex hair/just rolling out of bed look, but that shit wasn't happening today.

My skin, which usually had a slight tan to it (as living in the sun does to your skin), was unnaturally pale, but was still smooth and clear, as usual. I also had bags under my, big wide, bright blue eyes, which was probably from the lack of sleep from partying too hard. *Sighs happily*

I ran my fingers through my hair few times and managed to get some of the tangles out, and make it look a bit more presentable, but it was still quite haystack-y . "Oh well" I thought "Even if I look like death warmed up, at least my outfit is sexy."

Although said outfit was making me feel slightly nauseas when I looked at it. Which may sound totally weird, but I had on my tight black Jack Daniels logo t-shirt, my ripped short jean shorts (I know, shorts and I'm going to one of the wettest fucking places ever? But this was my own little "fuck you" to Forks, even though the only thing I'll probably get out of it is the flu, still makes me feel like I'm one up on this stupid cow town *Smiles happily*) and black Chuck Taylors.

Hot, if I do say so myself. But looking at my t-shirt was making me feel quite sick again, because Jack D was one of the drinks I had been consuming the couple of days before, and was one of the causes of my current hangover, and seeing my t-shirt in the mirror, was making my hangover angry. (A/N May sound weird, but whenever I've got a hangover and even see a picture, or just think about the alcohol I was drinking the night before, it totally fucks me up and makes me feel really nauseas :P)

I splashed some cold water onto my face, trying to make myself more alert, and thankful I didn't wear any make-up today, as mascara stains are not a good look. I dried my face with a paper towel, before I quickly opened my rucksack and pulled my little make-up bag out. I dabbed some concealer on too hide the bags under my eyes and some blusher to bring some color to my cheeks. After swiping on some eye mascara and a little eyeliner, I threw my make-up back into my bag, and swung it onto my back.

I then walked out of the bathroom to wait, a-fucking-gain. Looking at my phone, I realized I only had like 5 minutes before we'd be getting an announcement to board the plane, so I decided to send a groupie (group text) to the guys.

I quickly typed up "Hay Bbes. Boarding the plane in 5. Gonna miss u all loads! Hugs n Kisses n sme Heart! B xx"

Hitting the send button, I sighed loudly, before switching my cell of and sliding it into my shorts pocket.

"Flight 183 for Seattle is now boarding. Could all passengers please make their way to Gate 23, Thank you." The announcement said, making me feel depressed and a bit nauseas again. (Although this time, I don't think it was the hangover).

I walked the short distance to the Gate, dragging my feet slowly. I got out my passport and boarding pass, and stood in the queue behind the family with the 3 little kids, who were currently very hyper and bouncing up and down and shouting loudly. I hoped to fuck I wasn't sitting anywhere near them.

I gave my pass and passport over to the fake smiling, too much make-up wearing attendant, once I reached the front of the queue. I glared at the attendant as I was handing over my stuff, causing her to practically throw my stuff back at me and huff and roll her eyes. I bit back my rude comment to the stupid cow, deciding it would be better if I didn't get thrown of the fucking plane. And besides, she never really did anything, I was just mad as fuck at everyone cause I was going to this godforsaken place, and her being all fake smiley and pretend happy, got on my fucking nerves. Stupid bitch.

I stomped down the tunnel and onto the plane, finding my seat was 3 rows from the back of the plane. Just my fucking luck. Thankfully the annoying family were away up near the front. And I had the window seat, which was partially good. But it meant I was gonna be one of the last people off the plane. "Ugghhh" I thought angrily as I threw myself back into my chair.

I pulled my I-pod out of my bag, and stuffed it under the seat in front. There was no way I was sitting on a 4 hour flight, listening to a bunch of whiney kids, and fat fuckers snoring (A/N No offence). I put my ear buds in and leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes and hoping to sleep for the whole fucking flight.

I was humming along to Kings and Queens by 30 Seconds to Mars (good song ) when I felt someone's arm brush against mine, as they sat down beside me. I opened my eyes, annoyed, as I was just starting to drift of, when I saw the boy that was sitting beside me.

He looked about 18, maybe 19. And was hot. Like "I'd fuck you" hot. He had shortish brown hair that went to just below his ears and fell into his eyes. His eyes I now noticed were a dark green/grey colour and were looking at me as I checked him out.

He smirked and held out his hand for me to shake. His lips started moving, but as I had my earphones in still, I didn't have a fucking clue what he was saying. "What?" I said curiously, yanking my earphones out. His smirk deepened.

"Hey. My names Aidan. And what's your name beautiful?" he said in a deep voice.

I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness. "Isabella, but call me Bella or you'll die painfully." I smirked back shaking his hand.

He chuckled quietly, obviously amused by my cheeky remark.

"So are you going on holiday or... what?" He asked, starting up a conversation.

"Nope" I said popping the P. "Moving to live with my old man. What about you?"

"Going to Seattle University (A/N Don't care if it's real or not). I'm majoring in Science." He smiled back. "Maybe we'll get to see a lot of each other if we're gonna be living in the same city?"

"Not likely" I laughed back bitterly. "I'm not living in Seattle. I'm living in a fucked up little town, 3 hours out of Seattle called Forks." I said regretfully, wishing I wasn't moving there; cos I knew I was gonna hate it.

"Forks? Seriously? That's a fucking weird name" Aidan laughed, whilst I rolled my eyes at his immaturity (not that I'm much better but oh well )

I was about so say something back, when the pilots voice came over the speaker asking us all to make sure our seatbelts were on, as the plane was about to take off. Oops. Looked like we'd missed the Air Stewardesses, telling us how to put on a life jacket and were the doors were. Like seriously, how the fuck do they think we got on the plane? Idiots. I smiled politely (a change for me) at Aidan and clipped my seatbelt into place, as the snotty stewardess, who took my passport and boarding pass earlier, walked by and smiled flirtatiously at Aidan. I rolled my eyes and put my earphones in, not caring if I was being rude or whatever. I wanted to chill, and I was gonna. I had my I-pod on Shuffle, so it was just playing loads of random shit. "I swear I have the most random and weird songs on here man." I thought as I skipped by "Barbie Girl" by Aqua. The next song to come on was "Rockstar" by Nickleback. (A/N Sorry about all of these, but I wonder if you can tell were this is going? :P) Aww good this song was quite cool.

I'm through with standing in line to clubs we'll never get in

It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win

This life ain't turned out quite the way I want it to be"

I mouthed along with the song, my eyes still closed and feeling relatively calm and relaxed, which I usually wasn't unless I'd just had a joint. Good times good times. But I knew I had to find something to amuse me soon, coz I fucking hate being bored.

That's why I'm always up to something (usually no good, but hey least it's fun *winks*) I sighed deeply, eyes still closed, hoping that one of the air stewardesses would fall whilst pushing the drinks cart, as that would be fucking funny and brighten up my flight. Hopefully it would be that stupid snotty bitch.

"I'll need a credit card, that'd got no limits

And a big black jet with a bedroom in it,

Gonna join the mile high club at thirty seven thousand feet"

My eyes suddenly snapped open and flashed to Aidan, who was looking about the plane, obviously bored out of his face as well. I knew exactly what or should I say "who" I could "do", to make this flight more fun. Mile High Club, here I come. *Smirks happily*

I pulled my earphones out, shutting my I-pod off, and putting it on the armrest of my seat. We had currently been on the plane for an hour. Wow, feels like a week dudes. I smiled happily thinking about what I would be "doing" soon. (Pun intended)

"Aidan" I said innocently, putting my hand on his arm, as I leaned closer to him.

His head whipped around to look at me, and he smirked, seeing how close I was getting. "Yes Bella?" he said back, just as innocently. "Want to do something fun, coz you look as bored as I feel." I said sighing at the end.

"Like what?" he said back curiously, but like he knew were this was heading.

"Well, it would guarantee us a membership to the Mile High Club if that's a clue. And will be loads of fun." I said looking up at him through my lashes, and licking my lips slowly at the end.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise, staring at my lips as I licked them. He looked momentarily dazed, before he shook his head slightly, and smirked back at me.

"Yeah that does sound like fun. What we waiting for then? He said, getting ready to stand up out of his seat. I yanked his arm causing him to sit back down again. I pulled my rucksack onto my lap as Aidan quirked his eyebrow at me. I unzipped it, and rummaged about a bit, before pulling a condom out. (Yes I carry them about with me. So what? Better safe than sorry. And these were awesome condoms! They has smiley faces on the wrappers! Yeah I know... I'm easily amused, what can I say? Haha)

He nodded and smirked, getting ready to stand up again. I yanked him back down and whispered in his ear,

"I'll go first, you follow in 10".

I bit his earlobe softly as I pulled away, causing him to shiver slightly. I winked as I stood up, having to practically climb over Aidan, and a middle aged woman, who was sitting on the aisle seat, but was thankfully asleep and had earphones in. I made good use of climbing over Aidan, by pushing my ass down into his lap, and laughing softly as he wriggled a bit, and playfully swatted my behind.

I quickly walked to the bathroom, trying not to look suspicious. I was now thankful that I was at the back of the plane, as nobody was using these bathrooms; they were all using the ones up the front of the plane. I walked into the bathroom, not locking the door behind me. I put the condom on the sink and sat on the toilet seat, which I'd pulled down, quite bored.

I was starting to think about how I was actually moving to Forks and wasn't going to see the rest of the gang for a long time, when the door slowly opened, revealing a smirking Aidan. He came in and quickly locked the door behind him.

"Oh well" I thought a bit bitterly, "At least this will make me forget."

With that thought, I slammed my mouth onto Aidan's, moaning in delight as he slid his tongue into my mouth, and picked me up by my ass causing me to wrap my legs around his waist.

25 minutes later, I quickly left the bathroom with a smug smile on my face and walked quickly to my seat. Thankfully most people were either sleeping or watching some shit on-flight movie, which meant they had earphones in, so they weren't looking at me suspiciously, wondering where I had been for the last half hour. (A/N Sorry, no Lemons. This is my first story, so I don't feel quite comfortable doing them yet. Maybe in later chapters, were it involves a certain blonde haired cowboy? ... Yum :D)

I quickly sat on my seat and picked my I-pod of the armrest, popping my earphones in and turning it on. This flight is turning out to be better than I thought it would. 5 minutes later, Aidan was squeezing past the middle aged woman (who was still sleeping, lazy bitch) and sat down in his seat smirking.

He too brought out his I-pod and put his earphones in, whilst turning around to look at me. We both smiled politely at each other, knowing this was just a quick fuck and meant nothing. I mean, I do this shit all the time in all sorts of crazy fucking places like, the mall, the beach, on school trips (when I actually went)... You name it, I've probably done it. Good times, good times.

I eventually fell asleep about 2 hours into the flight, and didn't wake up again, until I felt Aidan shaking me.

"What the fuck?" I said groggily.

I hate being woke up. That was one of the reasons I was usually never at school. That and the fact it was just plain boring and I had better fucking things to do with my time. Anyways I was actually really smart on my own believe it or not. Getting stoned a lot and watching the Discover Channels does wonders for your education. Ha! The teachers used to hate it when I'd turn up to school for a change, after not being there for like 2 weeks, and still pass the shitty little pop quizzes they'd give me, hoping I'd fail so they could get me kicked out their class. Fuckers.

"The planes about to land so you need to put your seatbelt on babes." Aidan said smiling at me.

I groaned tiredly and sat up, stretching out. I put my I-pod into my bag, clipped my seatbelt on and waited for the plane to land. 10 minutes later we were officially in Seattle. Yay! (Note heavy sarcasm).

I stood up, glad to be getting off the plane to stretch out, but gutted to be going to Forks. We slowly made our way off the plane, as I was thinking about how I actually had a good flight.

"Oh well" I thought sarcastically. "Renee was always trying to get me to join a club back in Phoenix. She'll be so proud of me!" Laughing quietly to myself, I made my way to baggage claim, dreading what was still to come.

(A/N There you go dudes Chapter 3! Hope you like it! I'll hopefully be updating again next week! )


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya people So here's chapter 4. Sorry its short and boring but Ill make up with it for chapter 5 which is turning out to be MEGA long :P. Anyways thanks for reading :D

Chapter 4

Bella POV (A/N May switch POV later in the story, but this is Bella's story so it will mainly be from her POV :D)

I quickly walked down to the baggage claim conveyor thing (don't know what it's called) and got a trolley to put my cases on. Some of my shit was being shipped over courtesy of Renee (Eughh I even dislike her name now), but I'd brought as much clothes as I could in 5 large suitcases.

Thank fuck Phil is loaded so he could pay to bring the extra cases with me. Although my bitch of a mother could have at least let me fly first class instead of business class. Must be another part of her punishment. Like moving to this shithole wasn't fucking bad enough. Stupid cow.

I rolled the trolley over, and stood there bored as random cases started going by that weren't mine. My cases were all black and pink zebra print and I'd put stickers on them to be able to tell them apart if someone had the same cases

. Coz I was not having a repeat of what happened 4 years ago when I went on holiday with Renee and Phil, and when I'd got to the hotel in Mexico, where we were vacationing in, imagine my surprise when I opened up the suitcase to lots of old woman clothes and right there sitting on the top was a big massive set of underwear. I threw up a little in my mouth when I saw it man. Totally disgusting.

5 more minutes passed and I was getting seriously bored, and was still totally craving a cig, when I spotted my cases all together an looking like someone had stomped all over them. Assholes. I quickly grabbed 2, and just managed to get the 3rd, but as I was reaching back to get the 4th whilst having to practically run after it as obviously the conveyor was still moving, when hands reached out and grabbed the remaining 2 cases.

I turned my head and saw Aidan with the cases

. "Thanks dude" I said, giving him a small smile as I took the cases and put them on the trolley with my other 3.

"See ya" I said walking away as he smiled and nodded his head slightly.

We were both under no illusions. That was officially it for our 'friendship' (if you could even call it that Haha). This was good, coz I've had a creepy as stalker type before, and that shit was just fucked up.

I started to wheel my trolley away from baggage claim and out into the arrivals lounge, where Charlie (can't really call someone dad, when the last time I saw him was, what 3 or 4 years ago. And maybe 8 or 10 phone calls in those years. Fucker) would be waiting for me.

I walked out, and scanned the faces of the people anxiously waiting on their loved ones (saps), when I spotted Charlie. He looked just the same as always, with his thick dark brown hair, blue eyes (the same as mine) and bushy moustache, except he had a few more lines and a bit more grey hair.

Thank fuck he never wore his police uniform, coz that would have been uber embarrassing. He spotted me, the same time I spotted him, and he smiled tenderly at me as I slowly walked up to him.

"Hi Bella" he said in his deep voice. "It's so good to have you here. I hope we can get along and sort out your problems that Renee was telling me about"

I stopped in my tracks hearing him say that. I raised my perfectly maintained eyebrows slightly and laughed bitterly.

"Whoa dude seriously? You hope we'll 'get along'?" I said, using my fingers as commas around "get along".

"That's a fucking joke. You don't know me just like I don't know you. Were practically fucking strangers. I mean you're hardly my dad; you're more of a sperm donor man! And my 'problems'? That's a laugh old man. My 'problems' as you and that fucking asshole I've got as a mother, have put it is actually called living and growing up. It's not my fault that you two are old and boring. And just coz I'm in this hole, doesn't mean I'm gonna stop being me, or be any fucking different, so you can stop that idea in its tracks dude." I said angrily taking my hands of my trolley and folding them on my chest.

A few people around us had stopped to see what we were slightly yelling at, but where looking away quickly as if they weren't still listening, which they totally were, nosy bastards. Charlie's face had gone a little red at my rant, as he stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish and eyes wider than usual.

How stupid were my parents man. Charlie has no idea how to deal with a child, never mind a teenager, never mind a fucked up teenager like me, so why they thought moving me here would make a difference is beyond me. He coughed slightly and spoke quietly.

"I may not have been around much (understatement of the century) but I'm here now and whether you like it or not you're living with me and things are going to change. You will not speak to me like that for starters and cut out all that swearing. It's horrible to hear all that filth coming out of a young ladies mouth. We'll get out to the car now, and start the drive back to Forks, because it's a long drive and will take a few hours. And when we get home I will explain to you all my rules and how things will be changing. So come on, let's get going." He said calmly, not even raising his voice once.

He came around and took the trolley with my cases on it and started walking towards the exit. I stood there with my eyes wide and my mouth slightly agape. I was going to totally shout back to him, about how that's a load of bullshit and he can shove the rules up his ass, but decided I was too tired and just wanted to get out of this fucking airport and back home to Phoenix, but since that wasn't going to happen I'll just have to settle for Forks.

Anyways, Charlie is going to get a total shock if he thinks that things are going to be changing, and that I'm actually going to listen to a word he says, the stupid prick. Fuck him and his rules. Rules are made to be broken and that's just what I intend to do.

I smirked slightly as I took my bag of my back, and got my black hoodie out from inside. I may have been trying to say 'fuck you' to Forks with the shorts, but I totally didn't want my hair all messed up with the rain, and dying of pneumonia or some shit like that, so fuck it, I'm wearing the hoodie! I shrugged it on and put my hood up, sliding my bag back onto my back as I followed Charlie to the exit.

By the time I got to the car park (which was just outside the exit), I had to look about a bit, before I spotted Charlie putting my cases into his (Aww holy fuck he's got the cruiser!) car. I put my head down, hoping to cover my face and not die of embarrassment as I had to get into his stupid fucking Police Mobil (pronounced Mobeel, like Batman's car ).

I slipped into the passenger seat, slamming the door, as I dropped my bag onto the floor at my feet. Charlie got in about 2 minutes later after taking the trolley, which had my cases on it back inside. He closed the door quietly behind him and slipped his key into the ignition.

"Seatbelt on please Bella" he said quietly, as he slid his own one on.

I rolled my eyes, pulling it on as I said, "Aye aye Captain" sarcastically, whilst mock saluting him.

He just ignored me as he reversed out of his parking space and drove out of the airport. I slid my hood down and looked around the cruiser, bored even though we'd only been driving for like, 5 minutes.

"You know" I said causing Charlie to quickly glance at me from the corner of his eye, obviously surprised I was starting a conversation. "It's weird to be in one of these voluntarily and in the front seat. Usually I'm in the back in cuffs" I said turning my head to smile sweetly at him.

I knew it would annoy him to know that him, serious law abider and Chief of Police, had a rogue daughter, who was always getting arrested and disobeying the law.

His hands tightened on the steering wheel slightly and he sniffed before saying, "Well, that won't be happening anymore now your living in Forks"

I smiled again before saying sweetly "We'll see".

I turned my head to look out the window again, smirking t myself as I thought how much fun I could have winding Charlie up with all my escapades involving the police. I mean, it's a really long drive and I'm seriously bored. Haha.

Well there you go guys Chapter 4. I know was short and boring, but this was more of a filler chapter and needed to be done. Chapter 5 is almost finished so I'll hopefully be posting that next week. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya Guys****. Hope everyone had a good Xmas and a good New Year!. Anyways sorry for the long wait but my laptop broke and I just got a new one for my Christmas, and I've been seriously busy so I'm sorry again for the long wait. Thankfully I'd been bored and wrote my chapters down on paper so I only need to type them up lol. But there are 3 of them and they're quite long but I'll try and put them up as fast as I can. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and faves again dudes. You all rock :D. Enjoy… **

**Oh Disclaimer: You know the drill. Stephenie Meyer owns all I own crappy story line.**

**Bella POV**

"Fina-fuckin-ly" I thought sarcastically as we pulled up in front of a semi-modern medium sized two-storey house. That had been the longest 3 hours of my fucking life. Seriously. Charlie is like the most friggin boring person ever man.

He just drove, never even turned the radio on or fuck all. I kept trying to wind him up, telling him some of my famous escapades that involved La Police, as that fucking annoys him. Oh well (smiles evilly).

The only thing that got me, was how surprised he got when I was telling him some of the shit I got upto. His eyes would widen slightly, knuckles got white on the steering wheel and he breathed in deeply but I'll give the dude props for something, he obviously knew I was trying to annoy him or some shit, but he never got angry once or said anything at all. He's got the patience of a saint or something man, coz if I was him, I'd have knocked me out about 20 minutes into the car journey.

But I suppose that's just me. The only thing he said the entire journey, was that he'd enrolled me in Forks High and I would be starting in a week (yeah right, like I was gonna fucking turn up! Ha!) something about letting me get settled in first. Whatever the fuck that meant, coz I certainly aint gonna "settle" in this hole. It had been raining all the way from Seattle to Forks, and was currently drizzling slightly. I sighed heavily as he pulled into the driveway and turned the engine off.

"Well this is home Bella. Get used to it." Charlie said sweetly smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my cell phone out the front of my bag. Unlocking it I saw it was 5:50 pm. Locking it again I slid it back into my bag. Pulling my hood up, I slid my backpack onto my back and pushed the cruiser door open. I slammed it shut ,hard, knowing Charlie would get annoyed at me 'hurting' his precious car.

Charlie was already opening the boot and pulling out the first of my 5 cases.

I was just walking up the steps that lead to the porch when Charlie yelled, "Hey, were do you think you're going? I can't carry all 5 suitcases by myself!"

Rolling my eyes I turned to face him. "No shit Sherlock. You can bring in one or two at a time then go back and get the others." I said spreading my arms, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ha!" Charlie laughed out, throwing his head back whilst laughing loudly.

I frowned slightly, hoping the dude wasn't bi-polar or some shit like that, when Charlie stopped laughing abruptly and looked straight at me, face now serious and composed.

"Nice try. I don't think so. This I your stuff, so you can either help me take it in or take it all in by yourself. It's your choice?" he finished raising one eyebrow at me questioningly, but knowing which one I'd choose.

Fucking asswipe. Sighing loudly I stomped loudly back down the stairs, over to the cruiser where I pulled one of the cases Charlie had already taking out of the cruiser trunk, behind me.

10 minutes later, all 5 cases were now sitting in the middle of the floor in my new room.

My new room was significantly smaller than the one in Phoenix, but the house here was much more modest, as the one back home.. I mean Phoenix, was practically a mansion. But seriously, this room sucked. I stood surveying it with slight disgust on my features.

"Well enjoy. I'll order pizza for dinner." Charlie said, finally leaving the room and going down the stairs to the living room.

I heard him turn on the TV, and slammed my bedroom door shut, probably with more force than necessary. But oh well. Fuck it. I went over to sit on the single bed, and lay down groaning loudly. I'd have to totally re-decorate this shithole if I was expected to live in it.

I mean, the walls were bright pink for fucks sake! That should be illegal! And a single bed? That would be mega uncomfortable if, I mean when I had a boy over. I lay there for half an hour thinking about what to do with my room when my mind started to drift back to Phoenix and my last couple of days there, when we had the mother of all parties.

**(Flashback) (A/N Won't put in italics coz there's too much :P)**

It was the morning after I'd been brought home by the cops and was told I was getting banished to Forks, when I was woken up by my I-phone vibrating loudly on the nightstand beside my bed. I groaned loudly and opened one eye, reaching out blindly and picking up my phone. Without even looking at the screen, I held the phone up to my ear, pressing the answer button at the same time.

"This better be fucking important " I said groggily into the phone, still half sleeping.

If there's a thing I hate, it's being woke up. I fucking need my sleep, and lots of it at that.

"Oh hey baby girl. Sorry it's so early but this is one of your last days in Phoenix and we're having a mega party! The part of all parties if you must. So get your ass out of bed and get ready. And whilst you're at it put some shit together in a bag for the next couple of days and I'll see ya when I come over in an hour or two. See ya honey." Jane's cheery voice said, not even giving me a chance to say anything back before she hung up the phone.

I pulled the phone away from my ear whilst laughing quietly. Typical Jane behavior. I'll miss her loads . I put my phone back on my nightstand and glanced at my alarm clock noticing it was 11:23 am.

"WTF!" I thought angrily.

I can't even remember the last time I was up this early. Usually it's Renee waking me up for school where I promptly tell her to fuck off and she proceeds to steal my covers.

Sometime I get up and actually go to school and stay in all day (although I just fuck about in class and get tons of detentions usually, but I obviously don't go to them :P) or I get up, go, for like an hour, then ditch the rest of the day. But most times I don't bother getting upto go at all.

Renee was always at meeting with the school and social workers about my attendance and my behavior when I actually go to school but I couldn't give any less of a fuck.

It's really quite funny actually coz when I don't get up, Renee threatens to ground me (I can totally sneak out the window!), stop my allowance (stupid bitch always forgets that Phil gave me the Platinum credit card, so even if she does stop my poxy allowance I'll still have that! I wonder if she even knows Phil gave me the card…). The last threat she used was to send me to Forks, and I never thought she'd actually go through with that, but how wrong was I?

They all got boring after a whilst, well after the first time she used them, especially coz I thought they were all a load of shit. I threw back my covers and sat up rubbing my eyes, knowing that if I didn't get up and moving, Jane would get really mad when she came over and an angry Jane is not someone you'd want to meet.

I stumbled down to the kitchen, still in my jammies, to get a cup of coffee to wake me up a bit more and to get my caffeine fix . I stumbled into the large kitchen, all most banging into one of the house keepers/maids.

"Watch it!" I said angrily, not meaning to be rude, but being grumpy coz I got up so fucking early!

I walked up to the cupboard and took a mug out, still yawing as I walked over to the coffee machine. I poured some in before adding 3 sugars (what I like it sweet!) and some cream. I slowly walked over to the kitchen table and sat down savoring the taste of my coffee and completely ignoring Renee, who was sitting across from me reading a newspaper.

She glanced at me from over the top of her paper before saying, "I hope you've finished packing, or are at least half way done because your flight is booked for Monday, and its Friday today."

I rolled my eyes before blowing slightly on my coffee and taking a small sip.

"Yup mother dear. Anything for you." My voice dripping in sarcasm as I smiled widely at her.

She folded the paper up and slapped it don onto the table in between us. I didn't even flinch, which she was probably hoping I would have. I looked at her from over my coffee cup and saw she was glaring at me.

"I will not have this anymore Isabella. You are leaving in two days, and I don't know when I'm going to see you next, so I want us to get along these next couple of day, and have a good time and actually behave like normal mothers and daughters do." She said, her tone becoming soft at the end of her speech.

I took a big gulp of coffee, before setting my mug down in front of me as I laughed softly.

"Yeah well let's face it Renee, we're far from normal. And as for having a good time? I don't think so. How can you actually expect me to get along and be happy with you when you're sending me fucking miles away! Without even trying to understand me or anything, so don't give me any of your bullshit, about how it's been years and you've tried so hard, yada yada yada. I've got two words for you Renee. Fuck. You." I said saying the last two words very clearly.

I pushed my chair back noisily, not even bothering about my coffee mug, or the look of shock and hurt on Renee's face before I stomped up the stairs to my room. I walked into my room and went straight into my walk in closet, to look for an outfit for today and tomorrow.

I pulled out a pair of black denim mini tight shorts that had some rips on them, which I teamed with a pair of just over the knee dark grey socks and a tight dark grey T-shirt, which had lots of holes and rips over it so you could see my black lacey bra. It also had a small black diamante skull on the bottom right hand corner. Hot. I paired my outfit with a pair of black knee high converses.

I quickly grabbed a pair of dark denim boyfriend jeans with a plain tight dark purple t-shirt. I quickly shoved the clothes into my plain black rucksack, which was covered in stickers and badges from places me and the gang had been and just fucking funny ones we'd got whilst out. I shoved in some deodorant, a small travel hairbrush and socks.

I closed the large part and unzipped the front part, stuffing in some cash I had, my platinum card, my fake id (never know when you could need that!) my cigarette papers, my cigarette with my trusty black small lighter and my bag of dope, which I retrieved from the very back of my walk in closet, were I know Renee would never go. I walked out my closet, put my shit on my bed and jumped in for my shower.

After a semi-long shower, I was sitting in front of my dressing table putting the finishing touches to my make-up. I was washed and dressed, with my hair blow-dried and loosely curled, with a sex-hair look to it. I quickly finished my eyeliner, perfecting my smoky eye look, when Jane barged into my room a blur of poker straight white blonde shoulder length hair, mini dark denim skirt, black knee length leggings, hot pink strapless top and hot pink and black stripy converses.

"What up Bella babe?" she practically yelled, bouncing onto my bed, were she sat back against my head board.

I rolled my eyes, laughing slightly as I turned around picking up my make-up as I walked over to my bed and put it inside my rucksack.

"Hey Sweetie" I said jumping down next to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"So what's the plan for tonight? What time is it just now anyways?" I said glancing at my clock, were I saw it was 4:36pm.

Man I was up here for a whilst. And I was starving. I sat up and retrieved my cigs from my rucksack, taking one out and popping it into my mouth, before offering Jane ne which she happily took. Putting the pack back into my bag, I light up and reached over to light Jane's as well. I put my lighter back into my bag and sat beside Jane again, whilst taking a long drag of my cigarette and savoring the taste.

"Well, we're going to Felix's house for an almighty party, as his parents are out of town again and his house is fucking huge! Then we'll just drink lots, smoke lots of cigs and dope, fuck a lot of boys… and girls whatever and just see what happens and were it goes." She said happily, laughing lightly at the end.

It's surprising as well coz you'd think Jane was single like me, but she's been going out with James, another one of my homies and our gang, for about a year now and they were still going strong. They had an open relationship and were fine with each other sleeping about, as long as there was no kissing. Especially on the lips. I thought it was totally fucked up when Jane first told me, but it really works for those two, as they are really in love, even though they know each other sleep about. Oh well, it's there messed up business.

"Sounds fan-fecking-tastic!" I said taking the last draw of my cig before stubbing out my cig on the ashtray on my nightstand.

I passed over the ashtray to Jane, where she did the same. I stood up, grabbed my rucksack and stuffed my black hoodie, which was lying on the floor with lots of other clothes, and stuffed it into my bag before kneeling down and reaching under my bed where I pulled out a box of booze. There was a full liter of Absolute vodka (couldn't drink Smirnoff, shit made me nasty :) a bottle of Jack Daniels, a bottle of gin and a bottle of red wine.

I dumped all four bottles in my bag, sort of wrapping my zipper around them so they don't smash. That would be so tragic. And a waste of good booze. I turned back to see Jane standing up and stretching as well.

"So we're ready to party all night long?" she said grinning like a mad man. I stood up smiling as well as I slung my bag onto my back.

"Well of course I am. Aren't I always? But I need to get food first coz mama is fucking starving!" I said whilst walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Jane followed behind me and threw herself into a chair as soon as we reached the kitchen. Thankfully Renee had gone. I opened the fridge, and looked in for a second, before I shut it and plopped myself down in a seat across from Jane, deciding I couldn't be arsed cooking.

Hattie, one of our maids (don't even ask. Renee's a stupid bitch who likes to think she's something she's not and loves Phil's money… Gold-digging whore. Although the only nice thing I'll say about her is whilst she obviously adore Phil's money, and that's probably one of the things that attracted her to him, you can tell that she honestly does love him and money isn't the only thing keeping her with him. Although after what she's done to me, she'll always be a money- grabbing, gold-digging whore), was putting some flowers into a vase by the sink.

I put my feet up on the table, getting comfortable and my bag on the floor, leaning back in my chair just chillaxing.

"Hattie dude, would you please be a doll and make me and JJ something to eat?" I said smiling at her and using my best persuasive voice.

"Yes Miss Bella. What would you girls like?" she said in broken English, smiling back politely.

(Think she is Spanish or some shit like that). I glanced at Jane, and rose and eyebrow questioningly at her. She just shrugged and took out her phone and started texting. Oh well, guess I'm deciding for us both.

"Emm, we'll have… 2 cheeseburgers and fries thanks." I said now totally in the mood for some Hattie cheeseburgers coz she makes the best I've ever tasted!

Seriously dude. There like little angel burgers . Jane tore her eyes away from her phone and smiled widely at me.

"Yum I could totally go one of those!" she said happily.

"Two cheeseburgers and fries coming up Miss Bella, Miss Jane." She said kindly nodding in our direction as she walked over to the fridge to take out the ingredients.

"So who's all coming to the party tonight? Just the gang or what?" I said, causing Jane to finally put her phone away and look at me.

"Well, the whole gang will be there ovbs, but we've invited lots of other peeps and randomers." She said clearly excited about tonight.

"Should be fun" I said smiling excitedly back. "The more the merrier. Means there's more hot guys to choose from. Or to just do." Jane laughed loudly, nodding her head in agreement.

"You've got that right" she giggled back.

40 minutes later, in which me and Jane talked about tonight, how much of a cow Renee was and how moving to Forks was a load of bull, me and Jane were tucking into the little heaven angel burgers, aka a Hattie cheeseburger. Fucking delicious.

"Mmm, I think I just came!" I said taking the last bite of my burger, with my eyes closed.

"Well I must be premature then, coz I came on my first bite." Jane said back as we both erupted into giggles at the end of our statement, whilst Hattie collected our plates and cups.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." I said standing up and pulling my rucksack onto my back, as Jane followed suit and stood up, smoothing out her clothes.

"Thanks for the burgers Hatt. Was fucking delish." I said smiling at her.

"You're welcome Miss Bella. You and Miss Jane have a good day." She said, turning back to put our dishes in the dishwasher. I walked around the table and laced my fingers through Jane's as we walked to the front door.

"Let's get this mother fucking part started!" I said giggling as left the house and got in Jane's car. (Thought it best I didn't take mine, coz I'm usually tempted to drive it whilst fucked.) On our way to Felix's, we stopped by the liquor store, were I retrieved my Fake ID and Platinum from my bag and entered the store.

Me and Jane bought a shitload of booze, filling her trunk and most of her backseats completely. All thanks to Phil. Ha! Like he'd fucking care anyways. He obviously knows what I buy with the card. 15 minutes later, we were pulling up into Felix's driveway, were there was already a shitload of cars. I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:18pm, i.e. party time!

Jane pulled her BlackBerry out her pocket and phoned James' phone.

"Hey Baby. Me and B are here with fucking loads of booze. So get a couple of the guys and get your butt's out here to help. Love ya" she said hanging up and putting her phone back into her pocket.

"Let's go!" she said, opening her door and practically bouncing out.

I laughed softly and opened my door, slamming it behind me. I turned round to see James, Felix, Jake, Alec and Matt walking out of Felix's big massive mansion/house. I dropped my rucksack down onto the ground and ran forward, towards Felix. He opened his arms and I jumped into them, whilst he spun around, laughing. I kissed him on the cheek then jumped down and hugged and kissed all the other guys.

Who were all totally hot if I do say so myself. James, Jane's bf, was 18 and had longish blondey/brown hair which reached just above his shoulders. He was tall, about 6ft and had cheeky light brown eyes.

Next was Alec, who was Jane's brother and he was 18 too. He had light brown hair, cut quite short. He had baby blue eyes identical to Jane's and was as little bit smaller than James, maybe 5'11. Alec was currently single coz he cheated on his last girlfriend because he has a habit of sleeping about. (Manslut :P)

Then there was Felix , who was 18 too and who had really dark brown hair cut short as well. He had hazely/green eyes and was slightly taller than James, standing at about 6'1. Feli is single as well and prefers not to date or get serious at all. He's the love them, then leave them type.

There's also Matt who is African American. He is 17 like me and JJ. He's got a shaved head and lovely big dark brown eyes. He stands tall to like most of the guys and is probably the same height as James, about 6ft. Mattie's currently single too, but surprisingly he doesn't sleep about. Whilst me, Jane, Felix and most of the others sleep with loads of people and have lost counts there's been so many, Matt's only slept with a couple of people and prefers to get serious with a girl first. Whilst the guys all took the piss out of him for it , we girls thought it was actually sweet. But I could never do that. I'm too impatient and am only in it for a fuck and nothing else, ever.

Lastly out of all the guys, is Jake or Jacob. Jake is native American and has short black spiky hair and dark brown eyes and is 17. Me and Jake have a weird/awkward relationship, because he's kinda a lot in love with me and I just see him like a brother. The only reason he hasn't really gotten over me is coz one night I was totally fucked and we slept together, which was a big massive mistake, coz he thought I reprocreated his feeling, and the day after I was like, dude I was so drunk and stoned. I see you more like a bro man. Sorry. Which kinda maybe broke his heart a little but what can a girl do? Jake usually just bangs every girl in sight now and I'm hoping it helps him get over me coz it's never gonna happen.

"Oh Bellsie man! It fucking sucks that your moving away! We're all totally gonna miss our little resident slut!" Alec said ruffling my hair my hair affectionately whilst all the other guys and Jane gathered round and agreed.

I stuck my tongue out at Alec before replying, " Oh well what's done is fucking done! Renee's an asshole but we all knew that. So since I'm leaving on Monday, let's go and have the party of our lives! Whoop!" I said high fiving Matt at the end of my speech.

"Yep let's do this! All the booze is in the trunks and the backseats. Sooner we get it out and into the house, sooner we can p-a-r-t-y!" Jane yelled practically pushing the guys towards the car.

I laughed at Jane's behavior, before walking around and picking up my bag from the ground where I'd put it down. Me and Jane laced hands again and walked towards the house. We opened the door and barged in, to hear loud, thumping music. There was no lights on, just some disco lights, so it was dark, and there was about 100 – 150 people all in the room either drunk, or getting there and dancing all over each other.

"Now this is what I call a party!" I yelled into Jane's ear so she could hear me over the music.

"Let's go find Vicky and Carmen." I said leading Jane further into the house.

Vicky and Carmen are the last two people of our… gang if you could call it that. Basically we were all just best friends, and always hung about with each other. We had other friends, but we were all really close, so it was mostly just all of us together.

Vicky and Carmen were both 18, and like all the other guys who were 18, they were seniors and the same school me ,JJ, Jake and Mattie.

Vicky (or Victoria, but she hates that) had long fiery red curly hair, which was totally gorgeous. She was a bit taller than me and had lovely hazel eyes.

Carmen was Latina, and had long, really dark browny/black hair down to mid-back. She had big light brown eyes and lovely tanned skin.

Carmen and Vicky had been going out for about 2 years now. Yup, they're lesbians. But they've always known who they are and don't care what anyone else thinks about them. Or talks shit about them.

We're all quite protective of them , especially when we do go to school, coz people can be really horrible, but we usually just beat them up and they keep their horrible opinions to their selves, the fucking losers. We all totally respect them for just being who they are.

After about 10 minutes of squeezing by random horny people and getting our asses grabbed a lot, we'd finally made it to the 2nd living room, just off the first were the main party was being held. Usually this is where all the gang would get together and have a few drinks before we went out and joined the real party.

Only the gang were allowed in this room and all the other randomers knew that and steered well clear. We walked into the room, to find Vicky and Carmen making out on the sofa.

"Dudes!" I yelled. "Keep the PDA to a minimum, or at least let me join in!" I said as they both pulled away from each other, laughing.

"Come on then sexy! As they say, three's a party!" Vicky said holding a hand out towards me. I giggled and jumped in the middle of the two, kinda laying on them both. I pecked them both quickly on the lips as a way of greeting them. It was a friend thing , although I wasn't adverse to a little girl on girl action, and had done a lot of things with a few girls in my time.

"Hey Chica! Can't believe you're going! I'm gonna miss my Bellabee so much!" Carmen said sadly, pulling me into a bear hug, which Vicky and Jane joined in with.

"I know me too! Who else is gonna come up with awesome stuff to do, or fuck every boy in sight?" Vicky said playfully, pecking me on the cheek.

"I know dudes, I am too awesome. Let's face it there will never be another person like me!" I said laughing at the end.

I stood up off the sofa, opened my bag and put my booze out on the table with lots of booze that was already there. I then zipped my bag back up and put it in one of the closets in the room where we hid out bags, so some hobo doesn't wander in and steal our shit whilst we're all too fucked too notice.

I bounced back over to Jane and sat on her lap. Just then the boys came back and James lent down to kiss Jane. I looked away not wanting to interrupt their moment and not wanting to see them make out anyway.

"So where's all the booze?" I said to Jake, whilst looking around as if it was magically going to appear out of nowhere.

"It's in the kitchen babes." Jake replied, as all the guys took seats all about the place, and Jane and James finally stopped fucking kissing.

"Well what we waiting for? Drink up pussies!" I said grabbing a bottle of vodka and drinking a big gulp straight.

I smiled happily, not even registering the burn at the back of my throat, I was that used to it. Everyone else laughed and grabbed some various bottle of booze scattered about the place.

"Okay Gayfaces. I say we play a game to help us drink faster." I said as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I Have Never?" Alec said as everyone else nodded again.

"Ok, remember somebody say's 'I have never…' and if you have done what they say then you drink, but if not then you don't. Got it?" Jane said as everyone murmured there yes, or whooped in agreement.

"Okay Bella, since this is your party, you can go first. " Jane said smiling at me as she pecked me quickly on the lips. A few of the guys cheered and we stuck our tongues out at them childishly.

"Okay, let's see… I have never.. had a threesome." Everyone apart from Matt and Jake took a big gulp of their drinks.

"Aww guys. Maybe tonight can be your lucky nights!" Carmen yelled out as we all giggled, and Matt and Jake hung their heads a bit. We played for about 30 minutes, and by this point everyone was finished their booze, and all quite tipsy, some near enough drunk.

About 15 minutes after we'd started drinking, I'd pulled out my weed and rolled three joints, which were all being passed about just now. Jane took a draw of the joint, and blew the smoke out of her mouth, and into mine, causing everyone to cheer and laugh. I pulled away laughing, grabbing the joint off Jane, I took a long drag, before passing it over to Carmen.

"Pass the doobie to the left hand side!" I sang out before bursting into a fit of the giggles. Everyone else started laughing as well.

I stood up and said " I'm going to get lot's more booze. Who's with me?" James, Alec, Felix and Vicky stood up and followed me into the kitchen, having to squeeze by lots of people, some of which squeezed my ass, to which I just giggled.

Halfway to the kitchen, Love, Sex and Magic by Justin Timberlake and Ciara came on and loving this song, I had to stop too dance.

Vicky came up behind me and we were dancing sexily up and down each other. I turned round to face her and she smacked her lips onto mine. We started to make out, both our tongues fighting a battle with each other, when Felix came up behinds us and said,

"As much as I am enjoying this little show, and believe me oh god I am, we better get going to get more booze." Me and Vicky broke apart giggling and ran the rest of the way into the kitchen were we grabbed as much booze as we could carry.

We made it back onto the other living room and held the booze out too all the guys, with mixers like coke and lemonade for some pussies who couldn't handle it straight. Cough*Jake*Cough. This time I had a bottle of Jack Daniels. Yum my fave. I took the cap off and downed a quarter of the bottle in less than a minute.

"Wow girly. Slow down! Or do you know what, don't! This is gonna be the greatest party ever!" Carmen shouted before taking a very large gulp of her rum and coke.

"Let's make this a night to remember! Or well one we struggle to remember coz of all the fucking alcohol we'll drink! Whoop whoop!" I yelled throwing my hands up into the air as everyone else started laughing. We all quickly finished our drinks and stumbled out the room and into the main room to finally join the proper party.

I woke up soaking wet, with a pounding headache and feeling really nauseous aka a hangover. It was pitch black and I could feel lots of stuff hanging above me and around me. I fumbled about the floor and picked up my phone and an empty bottle of wine. Woops.

I quickly shoved the booze away as I felt like I was gonna be sick just looking at it. Unlocking the phone I saw it was 3:54am on Monday morning. Fuck! I have to be at the airport at 8:00am for my flight 10! Using the light from the phone, I found the handle for the door, and opened it practically falling out.

I looked around to see lots of people lying everywhere in lots of different states of undress and just a whole load of craziness. I looked back and realized I'd been sleeping in a walk in closet in one of Felix's guest bedroom! WTF!

I looked around and saw lots of random people, some I knew by face others I didn't but didn't see any of my bitches. I looked down at what I was wearing and realized I'd lost my shorts at some point and my bra and shoes, so all I had on was my t-shirt, but because of the holes you could see my tits (oh well), my black lacy boy shorts and my just over the knee dark grey shorts.

Fucking weird. And I was soaking wet and didn't know how which was just as weird. I thought back trying to remember, but came up blank (the effects of tons of alcohol and dope ), only remembering a few little things.

Like making out with a ton of guys and girls, having a threesome with 2 random guys, laughing loads, dancing loads, jumping in Felix's pool and fucking a few guys in there, doing stuff with some girls in the shower (where I don't know but it explains why I'm wet :P) and fighting like fists and all with Jane of all people! (How I do not fucking know!)

But I'd been partying for a few days and this is all I could remember! Wow it must have been some fucking party! I smiled to myself and walked out the room, having to step over a couple of people in the hall way and on the stairs. I looked at the phone in my hand again and realized it wasn't my I-Phone, but Jane's pink BlackBerry. Where the fuck was my phone?

I was about to walk into the 2nd living room when I was hit with a big wave of nausea. I stumbled into one of the downstairs bathrooms and fell in front of the toilet bowl, puking for about 10 minutes straight.

I shakily stood up and flushed the toilet still feeling like shit. I stumbled over to the sink and looked into the mirror above it. My eye mascara and eyeliner were streaked down my face. My hair was a total haystack, and I had hickeys all over my neck and some on my breasts. Wow, fucking crazy.

I washed my face, scrubbing away all remnants of my make-up until my face was scrubbed and fresh. I quickly done the toilet before washing my hands and finally made my way to the 2nd living room. I walked into to find all the gang lying about sleeping. Most of them had no trousers on or no tops, some had on cowboy hats and feather boas, whilst Vicky was lying on one of the sofa's wrapped around Carmen in nothing but her panties. Nice.

Jane was lying on one of the armchairs curled up on James' lap, and she had my I-phone in one of her hands. Thank fuck. Thought I'd lost my baby there. I walked over and gently took it out of her grasp, sliding her own phone back into it. I stood back up and looked about at everyone, wondering if I should wake them up or not. Fuck it. I wasn't leaving without saying goodbye to my bitches.

"Wakey Wakey, rise and shine bitches." I said raising my voice slightly, but not too much coz it was making my head throb.

I spotted a packet of mints on the table, and picked them up popping a few into my mouth to get rid of my barf-breath. One by one, all the guys slowly started to wake up, all groaning and moaning, clearly all suffering with a hangover too.

"Guys, I kinda need to leave. I've got to be at the airport in less than 4 hours." I said sadly looking around at them all.

"OMG! I never even realized what day or time it was! But that was one heck of a party!" Jane said as everyone chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Totally" Vicky agreed, as she and everyone else got up to hug and kiss me and tell me goodbye and how the missed me and whatever.

"Its okay guys, I'll definitely come and visit and you can all come and visit me in Spoons" I said, smiling round at them all.

"Sweetie, it's called Forks." Jane said from her spot back on the sofa next to James.

"Oh so what. Fuck it. It's still something you eat with" I replied as a few people giggled and laughed.

I walked over to the closet and grabbed my black rucksack from inside it. I unzipped it, pulling out my jeans and t-shirt, as well as my socks and deodorant, realizing then that I'd forgotten underwear. Aw well. I pulled my grey top off, ignoring the guy's cheers and whistles, put some deodorant on having to forgo a bra, since I didn't know were mine ended up. Ha!

I slid my jeans on over my dirty underwear, knowing that as soon as I got home I was going to shower and change anyway. I looked about for my shoes, but couldn't see them so decided just to fuck it. That's totally my motto for life "fuck it", I usually just say that to everything. I looked at my phone and saw it was 5:12am. Fuck. And I had like 10 missed calls from Renee and Phil. Oh well… say it with me people… Fuck it.

"Sorry dudes, but I really got to roll. Love ya all loads. Hugs and Kisses." I said hugging them all and pecking them on the lips, laughing as James tried to slip the tongue. Cheeky bastard.

"Let's go B" Jane said, already standing at the front door with her car keys in her hand. I followed her out as everyone else followed out behind me. Me and Jane slid on her car and blew kisses and waved to everyone as we drove away.

"What a way to go. From what I can remember , which is very little by the way that party was fucking awesome." I said turning in my seat to face Jane.

"I know babe. I can hardly remember anything. Although I can remember fighting with you but fuck knows why." She said laughing at the end.

"Not like it would be the first time" I replied, giggling as well.

Although I was super close to all the gang, I was probably closest with Jane, as she was my bestest best friend, is I knew I would miss her most. She's the only one to know that something happened to me to make me change, but even she doesn't know the specifics of what it is. Nobody does. I'm the only one burdened with this… horribleness.

As close as me and JJ are, I still couldn't bring myself to tell her, even if I'm totally fucked out my face. I was going to one time, but the words just wouldn't come out my mouth. It was like my throat just closed up. Then I realized that I wouldn't want to burden her with this anyway. Why should she have to know about something that horrible? So I just left it and thankfully she doesn't try to nag me about it.

10 minutes later we were pulling up into my driveway, after laughing and talking the whole way back about what we could remember from last night. She stopped at the end of the drive way and we turned in our seats to look at each other. We sat staring at each other for a couple of seconds before we flew at each other, squeezing each other tight in a big bear hug.

"I'm gonna miss you babe. I hate this but I really got to go. Love you loads. I promise to call you when I get there and call and text you all the time I am there. If I didn't I think I would go crazy!" I said pouting sadly at the end.

"I know baby. I'm gonna miss you too and I love you so much. And you fucking better or I'll fly out to Knives and kick your cute little butt!" Jane said with tears in her eyes, but laughing softly at the end. I pecked her lightly on the lips before smiling softly and getting out her car.

I blew her kiss as she drove away and turned sighing loudly, as I walked towards the house, dreading to see Renee. And then remembering that I haven't even packed any of my stuff at all. Shit. I opened the door and walked in intending to go straight up stairs and straight in for a shower and maybe start packing or whatever.

"Isabella" I heard Renee call from the kitchen. Fuck. Should have been quieter.

"What?" I called back really not in the mood especially since I had a killer hangover.

"Don't you dare what me!" Renee yelled back, coming out to meet me at the bottom of the stairs, Phil trailing behind her. I nodded a hi to Phil before turning to my 'mother'.

"Wassup?" I said casually , like this was a waste of my time, which it was.

"Wassup! Wassup? Is that even a word? Well, I'll tell you what is up, you've been gone since Friday and it's now Monday morning and I haven't heard a word from you! We've been worried sick wondering where you were! You are so selfish and irresponsible! And when I went up to your room to see if you'd sneaked in, I saw that you hadn't packed anything at all! You did nothing! I had to get Hattie and a few other maids to pack all your stuff up. Just go and get ready, you've got to be at the airport in a couple of hours. Just go I can't even stand to look at you!" she yelled, her voice filled with anger.

I stood there for a moment, shocked at this stupid cow's stupidity.

"What a load of bullshit! You've been worried sick? Yeah right no bother! You were probably hoping I'd left to go to Forks early, so you wouldn't have to 'put up with me' any longer! And if you were so worried, you'd have went out looking for me or called the cops, but you were probably just glad to have the house for just you and Phil! And me selfish? Seriously, at least I'll admit that I am whilst you're sending me of to Fucksville saying it's because of my behavior and shit, which yeah may be partly true, but you also can't wait to have the whole house to yourself and do whatever the fuck you want without having to worry or give a fuck about me coz , of course I won't be here! And so what if I didn't pack? I clearly don't want to go, so why would I help get rid of me? And getting the maids to pack for you, as if packing is beneath you? Like, seriously dude, who do you think you fucking are? They're not your servants! And do you know what actually, I might still hate going to Forks but at least I will be hundreds of fucking miles away from you!" I yelled back, seething with anger.

I turned around and stomped up the stairs to get ready. I went into my room and slammed the door closed behind me. I yelled out in anger, whilst walking up and down my room trying to calm myself down before I ran back down the stairs and knocked that bitch out.

Once I was partially calmed down, I looked around and noticed how empty my room was. There was literally only my furniture, all my personal belongings were gone, and the only thing here was 5 large purple black and white zebra print suitcases, which I assumed I would be taking on the plane with me.

I realized I'd have to go into one of the cases to get clothes to wear today, so I angrily pulled one of the cases down flat, and decided I'd just have to find something in this to wear. I pulled out the first outfit I could find, which was a pair of short, my Jack D t-shirt, and my black Chuck Norris', along with black and red lacy underwear and socks.

I dived in the shower and jumped back out 20 minutes later, all nice and clean, but still with a bouncing headache. I looked in my medicine cabinet, seeing it had been mostly cleaned out too, and grabbed some Advil and popping it into my mouth and swallowing. No water necessary, I'm just kind of a legend when it comes to swallowing .

I quickly dried and put my clothes on, running a brush through my hair with some mousse and letting it dry naturally., deciding to forgo make-up. I seriously couldn't be arsed, but thankfully the Advil had started to work a little bit.

I put my dirty clothes and brush and shit back into my case, and took whatever shit I wouldn't need out of my rucksack and transferred that into my case. I put on some deodorant and perfume, Femme by Hugo Boss (A/N Love that shit ;)) ,before putting them back in my case, knowing I wouldn't be allowed them on the plane. I put my i-pod, passport (which were both on my nightstand),some make-up(which was already in my bag from the party), and another black hoodie(I had like a million of those coz I love them) into my rucksack along with my keys, my platinum and the cash I had on me, which will be getting used to pay for my taxi to the airport, coz no fucking way was I getting fuckface downstairs to drive me.

I zipped my case back up and stood up doing a once over of my room to make sure I hadn't forgot anything. I started to take 2 cases down to the foyer beside the front door and made another 2 trips to get all 5 cases down.

I looked at my phone, which was in my shorts pocket, and saw I had a couple of text messages and that it was 7:13am. Shit, I've got to be at the airport soon. Thankfully I only lived like 25 minutes from the airport, so I'd make it on time. I walked into the kitchen, rucksack on my back, to grab a bottle of water and a bag of chips, coz I was starving.

Renee and Phil were just sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee when I walked in . I just ignored them and retrieved what I came in for. I sipped some of my water, before sitting it on the counter beside me, which I was leaning against, and opened up my chips, scoffing them all in like, 30 seconds flat. I put the empty packet in the garbage and chugged down the rest of my water.

I turned back around to Renee and Phil, who were just looking into their coffee cups, not daring to make eye contact with me or each other. I rolled my eyes and pulled my cell phone out of my shorts pocket, and phoned a cab which will be arriving in 5 minutes. Renee and Phil looked up surprised when they heard me on the phone to the cab firm. After saying thanks to the operator (what you can never be to cool or badass for manners when necessary), Renee finally decided to speak.

"Here's your ticket and your boarding pass. You'll obviously need these to get on the plane. The rest of your things, which are boxed up in one of the spare bedrooms, will be getting shipped to Forks, with your car sometime during the week." She said calmly as she slid the tickets out to the edge of the table, still not looking up at me.

"Cool" I said too tired to even argue, as I walked over, grabbed the tickets and slid them into my back pocket. I heard the cab beep and was just turning away, when I felt Renee's hand on my arm.

"I'm really sorry Bella. I really do love you and hope that we can be the way we used to be, 3 years ago, again sometime. Have a good flight sweetie." She said softly smiling at me.

"Whatever" I said yanking my arm back as I walked out the kitchen. I could bet my arm that she won't call or anything when I'm in Forks. She doesn't give a fuck. Phil followed me out the kitchen, saying he'd help me with my cases to the cab.

I still wasn't ready to forgive Renee for anything she'd did and to be truthfully honest, I don't know if I ever can, never mind will. I pulled 2 cases behind me as Phil took 2 and Hattie took the last 1. We loaded 3 cases into the trunk and 2 in the backseats, with the help of the driver, but there was still room for me to sit in the back.

"Later Phil." I said nodding my head and smiling in his direction as he patted me gently on the back.

"Bye kid, have a safe flight." He replied smiling back at me.

"Bye Miss Bella. Hope you are well." Hattie said to me kindly with a small smile.

I smiled politely back in her direction. "Yeah, bye "I said before opening the back door and sliding in next to the cases. I pulled my tickets out my back pocket and my bag of my back, putting the tickets into my bag next to my passport, and my rucksack on the floor at my feet.

"Phoenix Airport please." I said to the cab driver as he backed down the driveway slowly. (A/N Don't know if it's a real airport, but aw well.) I turned to look out the window, and saw that Renee was now standing next to Hattie and Phil, with her arms around Phil's waist and her head on his shoulder, as they all waved goodbye.

I could practically feel the happiness radiating of Renee now that I was finally leaving, so in one last act of defiance, I waved in Hattie and Phil's direction and flipped of Renee whilst smiling sweetly at her. She stopped waving abruptly and narrowed her eyes, before turning round and storming back into the house, with Phil and Renee following behind her.

I laughed lightly to myself earning a weird look from the driver. Oh well, I was too tired to be cheeky to him, so decided to text the guys back quickly, and hopefully sleeping the rest of the way to the airport.

**(End of Flashback.)**

Ahh, it was such a fun time. Only wish I could remember more of it. Oh well, blame it on the alcohol :P. I sat up from my bed and looked out the window to see it was pitch black outside and had started to rain.

Surprise, surprise. I picked my phone up from beside me, and saw it was 7:03pm now. Oops. How fucking long was I daydreaming for? I decided to text all the guys and let them know I'd arrived in Forks, even though I should have done it hours ago.

I quickly typed up, "Hey Guys. Srry its took me so lng to txt, bt I was thinkin bout the awesome party we had! Gd times, gd times . Anyways, thts me now in the shithole known as Forks. Its currently rainin jst nw (wow, so surprised : not) Feeling depressed I'll txt us all l8er! Love ya. Byee! Xxxx" I sent the text to them all and sat my phone back down on the ugly nightstand beside my bed.

"Bella. I've got some pizza here if you want to come down and get some!" I heard Charlie call up the stairs.

I really could be bothered facing him, but I was fucking ravenous, so decided just to fuck it, and go down anyway. I got up and realized I still hadn't had a cig since the airport. Wow, totally wasn't like me.

Must be because of being stresses about moving and shit. I picked my rucksack of the floor deciding to have one quickly before went down for some pizza. 5 minutes and one cig later, I was walking down the stairs to the smell of cheese pizza and the sound of football (I think) on the TV.

"Welcome to my new life! Yay!" I thought to myself sarcastically. How fun.

**A/N There you go guys. Chapter 5 finally finished! I'll try and get Chapter 6 up as soon as possible! Let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys :D. Sorry for the wait! Been totally meaning to update for ages, but I've just started a new job (love it!) and had a few parties and hangovers to deal with so sorry about that! Good thing is my jobs less days so hopefully I'll be able to update more, coz I love this story but I want to get it finished before I start anymore, coz I'll probably be able to focus better on one story at a time :/. Anyways this chapter is a filler again (Sorry!) and actually really boring so I kinda don't know why Im posting it :S. Next chapter is school though, so yey! Oh thanks for all the Fave Alerts, Story Alerts and Reviews ! You guys are seriously fucking awesome :D.**

**Oh Disclaimer: Seriously? I need to put this in every chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV**

I quickly walked down the stairs, feeling really hungry, but a lot more calm now that I had my nicotine fix. I walked into the kitchen, bypassing the living room were Charlie was still watching shit on TV.

I searched in a couple of the cabinets, looking for the plates, since this was my first time in the kitchen (well, one that I actually remember.), before I finally found them in the last cabinet I looked in. Typical. I picked up 2 large slices of pizza and placed them on the plate, as well as grabbing a can of coke from the refrigerator. I was about to sit at the kitchen table, when I decided to go in the living room and sit with Hairy Face since I had to tell him my plans of redecorating and shit. Not that I give a fuck what he says though.

I walked in and flopped onto the sofa sitting my can of coke on the coffee table, and my plate on my lap. Charlie glanced at me quickly before turning his attention back to the TV screen. Something else I'm sure I'll be calling "typical behavior".

"Hello Bella" Charlie said in his boring, monotone voice.

"Wassup Old Man. What shit you watching on TV?" I said whilst eating the pepperonis of my pizza first. Weird, I know, but then so am I.

"Language Bella! We spoke about this, there's no need for that vulgarism all the time. And its football we're watching." he said angrily his facing turning slightly red as he turned back to his beloved football. I shrugged my shoulders casually, showing that I'd heard what he'd said, but it didn't mean I gave a fuck.

I finished the last of my pizza, surprised to find that it was actually really good, considering it was a pizza place in this hick town, that we ordered it from. (I'm guessing since it was Charlie Boy that got it. I set my now empty plate down on the coffee table, next to my empty can of coke, when Charlie muted the TV, and turned slightly in his seat to face me.

"Oh what now?" I thought tiredly, wishing I'd just fucking ate in the kitchen.

"Well Bella, I think it's time we talked about my rules and such for you living here, especially concerning school." he said concern lacing his words.

I rolled my eyes, and waited for him to spew out a load of shit that meant nothing to me and I'll just ignore anyways.

"Shoot Charlie" I said dejectedly. "Or shoot me. Or give me a gun so I can shoot you. That sounds better." I thought to myself, knowing it would just cause more than it's worth to say this to him.

Charlie breathed in deeply before starting.

" Well for starters, I am your father so you will call me Dad, not Charlie, as that is very disrespectful and you will respect me. I know I haven't been around much, but I'm here to help and be there for you now, so you'll have to deal with that.

Rule number 2, no swearing. You can swear whenever I'm not there, or whenever I'm out of hearing range because I think it's horrible and as your father I don't want to hear it.

Rule number 3 is no smoking. You came down the stairs earlier reeking of it and I won't have it in my house. For starters you're not even old enough to smoke, so it's illegal and as I'm Chief of Police, that's setting the wrong idea and coz you're my daughter you'll need to set a good example for the other teenagers in this town.

Rule number 4 is no drinking alcohol or partying. A gain drinking is illegal, and you are far too young and irresponsible to be doing so. As for parties, you can only go to ones which have adult supervision, and I will need to speak to these adults beforehand just to make sure.

Rule 5 is that you must attend school every day from 8:00 am till 3:00 pm. You will study and do your homework when you get in and before you go out with any friends, so that it is done and you can hopefully catch up on all that you have missed.

For the first couple of days, a buddy of mine from the Police Department, will be dropping you off and picking you up in a cruiser. I know this may be embarrassing, but it's just so I know you definitely attend.

After a couple of days, if I think you can be trusted , you can make your own way to and from school, but this also depends on your behavior whilst you're in school, which should be polite, respectful and hard-working as your there to learn.

Once you've made a few friends and start going out, your curfew will be 10:00 pm on school nights and 11:00 pm on weekends. If you aren't home by those times I won't hesitate to ground you, and grounding you will include lots of punishments that I can assure you, you won't like.

Well, I think that's us go everything covered. Any questions?" Charlie said, finally ending his gigantic speech. I sat there eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. That was the most I'd heard him say ever. Usually he just mumbles a few words but that was a story practically, so I was really surprised.

Although I had tuned out a couple of seconds into his speech, because it was extremely boring and like it mattered anyway? I clearly couldn't give any less of a fuck about anything he said, and if it was rules then they were just going to get broke and he'd have to deal with that.

I gathered my thoughts quickly before smirking, and deciding I was gonna play Charlie for a bit.

"Nope sire, I've got it all. Everything is understood." I said sweetly, still smirking. Charlie smiled back, obviously falling for it and thinking I was being serious.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Charlie inquired, obviously trying to pry and see if the met the conditions of his "rules". So hard to take that seriously.

"Well that room is pretty awful so I'm gonna go out and get shit to decorate it, especially if I've got to fucking live in it. So, I'll see ya when I see ya. Laters." I said before making a quick excite from the room and straight up the stairs, knowing I'd broke one of his stupid "rules". Too funny dude.

I laughed shortly before walking into my room and slamming my door shut behind me. I opened one of my suitcases and pulled out a plain black tank top and a pink and black plaid pair of pajama pants, knowing that it was colder here in Forks, so I'd probably have to start wearing more clothes.

Damn. I loved running about half naked as well.

I quickly pulled my pajamas on, leaving my dirty clothes on the floor. I quickly jumped onto the bed, getting under the covers and lying on my tummy, propped up on my elbows. I picked my cell phone up from the ugly nightstand. Unlocking it I saw I had 5 missed calls and 12 new text messages. Oops. I'll need to start carrying my phone around the house with me, or at least take it off silent so I can hear it ring.

Going into my call log, I saw I had 2 missed calls from Jane, one from Felix, one from Jake and one from Matt. I was really tired from all the traveling (and my "exercise" on the plane :P) so decided to forgo calling them, and just text them all instead. Going into my messages, I saw I had 3 from Jane, 2 from Jake, one from Carmen, one from Vicky, one from Felix, one from Matt, one from Alec and 2 from James. So basically a message from them all. They were all basically about the same thing. Did I get to Forks OK? What's it like? How was I, how was the flight, why aren't I answering their calls or text... blah blah blah.

Yawning I looked at the time and saw it was only 9:30pm. Really early, but I had lots to do tomorrow, like my own fucking episode of Home Make-Over, or whatever the fuck those shitty shows are called, so decided just to send out groupie instead of replying individually.

I typed up, " Hi Guys. Srry, phnes been on silent so I missd ur calls n txts. Flight was intrestin n fun. I'm now a memba of the Mile High Club. Yay me! Ahaa. Forks is shit, jst like I thought it wld b. N Charlie is crazy. Jst gave me a list of like 20 rules n expects me 2 follow thm all n nt smoke or drink n actually go 2 skool all the time! Yeah fuckn right! Asshole :). Anyways Im beat so I'll fne us all tomoro! Love ya losers XD. B Xxxx"

Hitting the send button, I yawned again and sat my phone on my bedside table, clicking the lamp of and drifting off into a restless sleep.

I woke up after a night of tossing and turning because of the fucking rain I could hear beating of the windows and the roof. It only rained like 3 times a year in Phoenix so I wasn't used to this and it totally sucked. I rubbed my eyes wondering why I had woke up when someone banged on my door again. Charlie I presume. I groaned and yelled "What?" Yawning I sat up and stretched, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with the palms of my hands.

Charlie slowly opened the door and stepped into my room.

"Hi Bella. Sorry for waking you up, but since it was your first day in Forks, I took the day off to spend it with you. But I've just got a call from the station asking me to go in, something about someone being of sick and paper work that can't wait. Is that ok? Will you be alright by yourself today?" he said regretfully.

I rolled my eyes seriously annoyed that he woke me up for that. Like seriously, he couldn't have left a note or something? Deciding it's best to stay on his good side and feign niceness for as long as possible, I smiled politely back at Charlie before answering,

" Yep that's fine Ch- Dad. I was just gonna get some shi-stuff for my room anyways. Shut the door on your way out. Cheers." I quickly glanced over at my phone and saw it was 10:03 am! Aw I could seriously punch Charlie's fugly face!

I flung myself back on my bed , pulling my duvet over my head, as I heard Charlie leave and close my door behind him. Good.

5 seconds had passed before Charlie knocked on my door again and popped hid head in,

"Bells?" he said warily, obviously knowing I'd be angry that he came back in again.

"What!" I yelled back throwing my duvet off me as I sat up angrily, deciding to fuck being nice, coz the dude just wasn't letting me sleep. Charlie's eyes widened slightly before he coughed and answered me back, " Emm I forgot to mention before, but all your other things from Phoenix arrived today . There are about 10 boxes in the living room and your cars outside. I gotta say Bella that's one nice car you've got yourself there." he said whistling slightly at the end to show his appreciation of my car.

"What!" I yelled for the third time in the space of 10 minutes, this time excitedly. I threw back the duvet and jumped out the bed clapping my hands and jumping up and down on the spot.

"My baby is here! Seriously? Yeyy!" I yelled happily coz I freaking love my car. It's like family to me, and now I'd have transport to go places in. I pushed passed Charlie, ran down the stairs and yanked open the front door.

There, sitting in all its glory was my baby girl. Yes, it was a girl and she's called Beth :) She was a 69' Camaro and man was she sweet. With her shiny, gleaming black exterior and her soft, smooth black leather interior, the only way to describe her was fucking stunning!

I stood appreciating her beauty for a couple of minutes, before giving her and inspection to make sure she wasn't damaged by the delivery guys. I slowly ran my hand over her sleek paintwork, reveling on how soft she felt. I couldn't wait to take her for a spin.

Deciding I'd better get ready before I drove here anywhere, I walked back into the house to go through my morning routine. I had just gotten into the house, when Charlie walked out the living room in his entire police getup, even the ridiculous hat and jacket. I sniggered quietly to my self-thinking of last Halloween when me and Jane dressed up as cops and robbers, and my cop uniform was nothing like that of course, doubting the police force would ever make the guys were a little tiny skirt with a bra like top.

I shuddered at the mental image of Charlie wearing this popped into my head (eughhhh), before mentally scrubbing it out of brain forever.

"So the phone number for the Department is on the refrigerator door and there's money on the table for food. What will you be doing whilst I'm gone? " Charlie asked, smiling at me, obviously enjoying seeing me be happy for the first time since my arrival here.

"Well I'm gonna go out and get stuff for my room, so I'll probably be gone all day." I said, trying to slowly edge my way upstairs without being to noticeable.

"Okay, well be safe, I think I'll be back for about 7 or 8 tonight so just get yourself dinner. OK bye ." Charlie said over his shoulder as he left the house, slamming the door behind him again. (Dude must like slamming that door :/)

I sighed in relief, thankful that he was finally away, and was working today coz it's just really awkward and boring being around him. I slowly walked up the stairs, deliberating on whether to go back to sleep for a couple more hours, or just get ready before deciding I was too excited, and was dying to drive Beth as soon as possible.

I entered my en-suite bathroom (Thank fuck I didn't have to share one with Big Foot, coz that would just be too weird. And hairy.) I jumped in for a shower, feeling uber relaxed as I washed my hair with orange scented shampoo and washed my body with coconut and lemon grass scented shower gel.

I quickly dried off and stepped into my room, wearing just my towel, to look for something to wear. As I was waiting until my room had been redecorated before I unpacked, I had to rummage through my cases to find something suitable. I decided on a black and dark gray tight fitting leopard print t-shirt, with a pair of dark denim jeggings (leggings that look like jeans,) with my black Ugg boots.

I squirted some mousse onto my hands and massaged it from root to tip of my hair (helps define the curls), I then blow dried it, before pulling it back into a high ponytail with a quiff on top to add a little height. I put on minimal make-up; concealer, blusher eye mascara and a little eye-liner, before pulling on another hoodie (this one not very loose and dark-ish gray in color), over which I pulled a hooded leather jacket. I pulled on some black fingerless gloves knowing it would be cold outside coz its September and it's well... Forks. Enough said.

Forgoing a bag coz I couldn't be bothered carrying it, I shoved my phone, platinum, the one bit of cash I had on me, my i-pod to listen to some tunes in Beth, and of course my smokes coz I was gasping again. I walked downstairs, looked about the kitchen and decided to see if this hellhole had a Starbucks, coz Charlie had fuck all to eat.

Seriously, all the dude had was a can of soup, a packet of noodles and a few eggs. Wtf could you do with that? Plus he never even had any coffee! ( Couldn't believe it either. Coffee's like a TV, your just weird if you don't have one/any!)

I decided to stop by the store later, coz a girl has got to eat and that shit just don't cut it. I picked up my car keys (Yay!) and a house key, which I'm assuming Charlie left, off the table and exited the house, locking up behind me. I stood and admired my baby for another couple of minutes, before I finally got in it.

"God I love this thing!" I thought, as I slowly sat in the driver's seat, closing the door softly behind me (there will be no slamming doors were Beth is concerned.) I slowly stroked the leather of the steering wheel, whilst leaning back in my seat and inhaling deeply. She smelled like a new car with a hint of strawberry. Yum. (Yeah, I know I'm a creep and it borderlines psychotic how much I love my car, but so what. Sue me bitches.)

I pulled my I-pod out my pocket, hooking it up to the docking station I've got for the stereo, and put on one of my preferred driving playlists. I then put my phone on my cell phone holder attached to the dashboard, clipped my seatbelt on and started Beth up. I smiled happily at hearing her purring softly, before remembering that I hadn't even decided where I wanted to go shopping.

Seriously dude, I swear I'd forget my own name sometimes if it wasn't tattooed on my wrist. Yep, I've got a few tattoos. I've got Bella in black curly writing with a red star beside it on my left wrist (my writing hand ), 3 stars ranging from big, medium to small just above and behind my right ear (one purple, one blue one lime green), a set of angel wings with a halo and a devils tail not to big but not too small, on the back of my neck, "Take your life and Play it as you want" with a few music notes surrounding it along the side of my right foot, a big flower design with leaves and lots of color that started just under my right breast and finishes at the top inner part of my right thing, some of it coming round onto my sides, a black tribal design around the top of my right thigh, a set of wings that started about an inch above my panties and ended pretty far down my… well you get the picture. And finally my last tattoo was "Friends are the wings that help us fly" down my left side.

Yep I know that's a lot, but what can I say I love me some body ink. And I kinda like the pain of getting tattoos. Dunno why but it's highly addictive ;). I also love piercings although I've only got my ears, belly button and tongue done. Most boys **love** the tongue one if you catch my drift :D.

I finally decided the best place for me to go for all my shit was probably Seattle coz it was bigger and would have a wider choice of stores to choose from. The only problem was, is that Seattle was quite a far drive, but it was only 10:40 am (!:O!), and unlike Charlie I don't drive like Miss Daisy, so I should get there in plenty of time.

I quickly set my sat nav up to take me to one of the bigger shopping malls in Seattle that was closest to Forks, and meant I wouldn't have to drive about a lot looking for stores if they were all in the one place. I slowly backed out my drive, and made my out of Forks deciding to stop in Port Angeles for a Starbucks. I lit up a cig and cracked the window about an inch to try and air Beth out a little. Nicotine fix down, just my caffeine one to get now .

After breaking some trafficking laws (Aww fuck it like I give a damn. Although hoe funny would the look on Charlie's face be if he had pulled me over for speeding! Fucking priceless! but thankfully I didn't get caught), I pulled up next to the Starbucks in Port Angeles. I hopped out the car, and smirked to myself after seeing the appreciative stares Beth was getting. She's all mine dudes!

I pushed open the door to Starbucks to see there was only one person in the que, a guy in his mid-30's wearing a business suit and carrying a briefcase. After waiting for the longest fucking 10 minutes of my life, I finally came face to face with the Starbucks employee (and Employee of the month, if the badge on her uniform was anything to go by). Employee of the month was a tiny little hobbit like girl, with mega short spiky, inky black hair and wide cat like hazel eyes.

"Finally" I muttered, as I walked up to stand in front of the counter. The girl employee, who I saw from her name tag was called "Alice", looked me up and down snottily as if I was a piece of shit on her shoe. Oh no she fucking didn't!

"What can I getcha?" she said cheekily, looking down at her nails as if I was boring her. My eyes widened slightly, wondering what the fuck her problem was, knowing I'd said "Finally" to quiet for her to hear.

"I would like a Grande Caffé Mocha with a chocolate chunk cookie to go (what? I love sugar) and for you to remove that stick that's stuck up your ass." I said smiling sweetly at her as folded my arms on my chest still smiling at her.

"Huh!" she said in a squeaky, mouse-like voice as she turned away to get my shit, knowing she couldn't refuse as she had clearly been cheeky to me first, the stupid bitch. I flipped through my phone replying and sending texts to the guys, promising to call later, whilst waiting on my shit. She was taking her time, obviously trying to get back at me for being cheeky. Stupid cow. I would wait here for hours if I thought it would annoy her.

I'd just finished sending my last text, when my cup, and a small paper bag with my cookie in it, were slammed down on the counter in front of me. I raised one eyebrow at her smirking slightly, loving how I'd really annoyed her, as put my cell phone back in my pocket and pulled out a twenty. I threw it on the counter in front of me as I picked my shit up.

"Here. Keep the change, you could put it towards the surgery to remove that stick that's still there" I said in a sickly sweet voice, winking at her as I smirked and turned towards the exit. I laughed softly to myself, glancing over my shoulder to see her livid expression, her small hobbit face scrunched up in anger. I gave her a small wave, knowing that being nice to her will annoy her more than if I was to flip her the bird or whatever.

I quickly got back into my car, glaring at everyone who was staring at her for longer that what's deemed ok. I drove around Port Angeles for a little before I found a cute little bakery/coffee shop (not another Starbucks) and ordered the same as I got before, knowing that I couldn't eat or drink anything that little hobbit gave me, coz she'd probably poisoned it, or spat in it, or something else equally disgusting. I'd thrown her shit in the bin beside the bakery, not wanting it in my car for too long.

2 hours and 5 minutes later I was pulling up in the car park of the mall in Seattle I was going to be doing my shopping in, and I was bursting for a piss. I quickly found a good parking spot, and quickly locked up before making a mad dash into the mall for the nearest bathroom. After releaving my bladder, I wondered aimlessly about the massive fucking mall, which had like a million different stores inside, selling everything imaginable.

I spotted a furniture shop and decided to get that first so I could have it all delivered as soon as possible, i.e. tomorrow. I walked in, and after having a leisurely look abut, ordered a dark gray/black metal kings size bed, which had roses on the metal frame headboard and at the bottom. I also ordered a thick luxurious black carpet, 2 black/dark gray colored old antique-y looking bedside cabinets (one for each side) and a matching drawer set, all three of which had rose shaped handles, a chandelier –type lightshade and 2 black diamante lamps for the bedside tables .

I then went in to a few other stores were I purchased black, dark gray and red stripy curtains, a black-out blind, a dark gray bedspread which had a large black sequins skull and cross bone on it, a few red rose shaped small pillows, a 40 inch black flat screen with built in cable and dvd player for up on the wall (which was being delivered and set up as well) and a couple of tins of bright fire truck red and dark gray paint.

I'd decided on painting 3 walls red and one wall dark gray, so it was a little colorful (If you haven't guessed red black and dark gray are my fave colors :P. Weird I know but so what? What a strange and disgusting world it would be if every girl's favorite color was p..! *Shudders*) I still had some shit from Phoenix that I'd be putting up like pics and that so after making a few trips to the car to deposit all the shit I'd got so far I decided to get me a little food, coz I was fugging ravenous.

I found the food court quickly and found a little Italian themed café, were I ordered a steaming bowl of pasta (mmm.. *drools slightly*) and a pint sized cup of coke. After polishing that of in under 10 minutes (what can I say. I love my food, and don't need to starve myself to achieve and awesome bod :P) , I left the café and wandered about looking in a few shops and getting some clothes and shit and a few thing for my en suite, which I'd decided was going to be gray and purple.

It felt weird wondering about myself, coz every other time I'd been to the mall back in Phoenix, I was always with either some people from the gang, or all of us. Usually we would be doing funny shit and had gotten barred from multiple stores. 10 things to do in Walmart? We invented that dude! *Smiles smugly* (A/N Obviously not true. Never even been in a Walmart at all, coz I'm from Scotland :P)

After buying some more badass clothes for my first impression on the wussies of Forks, I spotted hairdressers and decided to get my hair and layers trimmed, and my side swept fringe cut in again, as it was growing out quickly. Whilst waiting on my turn, I bought a few bottle of different colored wash in wash out hair dyes in case I ever felt like a change or get bored with my hair, which I frequently do.

At 5:10 pm, I was finally done with my shopping and was ready to start the fecking long journey ho.. to Forks. Home will always be Phoenix to me, when I'm with the gang. I planned to phone the guys on my journey home coz I told them I would and it's boring so it'll give me something to do. I got in the car and light up a cig before starting the journey back.

I arrived back at Charlie's house at 7:15 pm having drove slower on the journey home coz it was getting darker and I was speaking to the guys on the phone (I had it on speaker phone the whole time. I may occasionally speed and whatever, but I refuse to have the cell up at my ear whilst driving coz Felix was in a car accident coz of that shit, so fuck that).

Charlie still wasn't home, so it took me a few journeys back and forth from the car to the house, to get all my bags inside and up in my room. I was gonna wait till the morning before I started painting my room before I realized that the furniture and shit would be arriving tomorrow so it would be best to have the painting done tonight so that when the delivery dudes set everything up tomorrow, that would be my room mostly done.

I also didn't have anything else to do, so this was better than fuck all. Very productive of me. I'd probably have to do an all-nighter, or at least work till the early hours of the morning to get it finished, I mean, I'm not fucking Wonder Woman.

2 slice of cheese pizza, a can of Pepsi and a cigarette later, I was standing in the middle of my room in a pair of dark gray sweats and a purple tank top, with thick wooly stripy socks. I'd already moved my luggage out into the hallway, and had thrown old sheets over the ugly furniture that was in the room, (Not that Charlie was keeping it or anything, coz the delivery guys tomorrow were going to be taking all the old shit away with them as part of their service :P), because of course I wouldn't be sleeping in the room tonight because of the paint fumes.

I'd done that once before, and it was fucking lethal dude. I had a killer headache, almost like a hangover, and if you're gonna feel like you've got a hangover, it should be from drinking lots of booze and having partied your ass off. Charlie arrived home at 8:15pm, when I was in the middle of painting one of my walls red.

He yelled for me a few times, but I ignored him coz I couldn't be bothered yelling back, and I was listening to a good tune on my i-pod, which I'd brought in from the car and set up on my dock. He eventually made his way up the stairs, and slowly opened my room door peering in side.

"Oh hi Bella. Why didn't you answer me back?" Charlie said, standing at the door and gazing about my room, obviously to see what I was up to. The guy couldn't be more obvious. I continued on with my painting, and shrugged my shoulders, my back still to him.

"Okay then. Why don't you just leave this till tomorrow because it's getting late?" he said frowning slightly.

"Nah, it's cool. I want to get this hole done up and quickish coz that ugly pink color was making me feel nauseous. Oh, there's pizza on the kitchen table." I said, throwing him a small, sweet smile over my shoulder, before turning back to the wall.

"Humph" was Charlie's reply, before he left my room and made his way downstairs. I smirked to myself before kicking my door shut and hoping to fuck he'd stay out and let me get this done coz the distractions weren't helping and the dude was mega boring. Must be old age or something.

I finally finished painting my room at 2:04 pm, with Charlie long in his bed and me only taking a few bathroom and smoke breaks. (I hung out my window so Charlie couldn't moan, but I doubt he could smell the smoke over the paint fumes anyways.

"Totally worth it" I thought, looking around my room, which looked awesome by the way, even though it was only the paint that was done. Anything was better than what it had before. I took all the paintbrushes, rollers, paint trays and tins of paint out to the trash so they weren't cluttering the place up, besides what else could you do with them?

I quickly washed up, brushing my teeth and wiping paint off me, before curling u on the sofa with my duvet to go to sleep. I know I could have hired someone to paint my room, but I actually enjoy doing it myself. Although, it's much more fun when I do it with the guys, coz last time we were painting Janie's room all different colors, we ended up having a paint fight and all of us were covered.

Felix and Alec thought it would be funny to cover their hands in paint, and then grab my tits and my ass so I had handprints on them. Morons… although it did look kinda awesome, especially since the paint was glow in the dark, and I ended up finding jeans and a t-shirt on the internet that had that design on them, so obviously I bought them. Feli and Al loved them and were bragging about how they designed it and shit, when I clearly pointed out these were designed way before they did that to me. Idiots, although they're my idiots. Or… they were .

I was woken up in the morning, to someone banging loudly on the front door. I groaned before sitting up and stretching, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and running a hand through my hair as I stumbled sleepily to the door. I yanked it open to see a couple of delivery guys, before quickly remembering that my furniture shit was arriving sometime between 10 am and 2pm, and obviously this was them now.

I showed them up to my bedroom, told them were to put the shit and then made my way back downstairs whilst the removed the shit I already had and assembled all my new stuff, coz I didn't have a clue how to do it myself. I walked into the kitchen to get myself a cup of coffee, before remembering that Charlie was all out. I groaned in frustration before taking a can of Pepsi and retrieving my cigs from the living room table , were I left them last night.

I opened the back door, shivering a bit at the slight cold, but was surprised to find it was slightly warm. No were near Phoenix weather, but not bad for Forks, I smoked my cig whilst leaning against the back door looking out at the surrounding forest (not that I'm surprised. In Forks the forests surround everything), occasionally sipping from my can of Pepsi, having to make do with the caffeine that's in that.

I decided to finish my room of after the delivery dudes left, then do some food shopping coz I was hungry and needed to get coffee! After that I thought I might drive around Forks to get to know where everything is i.e. the local liquor store ;). Although that will take me all of two minutes. I finished my cig and closed the door behind me, locking it before I took a seat at the kitchen table, were I noticed a note which I assumed was from Charlie, considering he's the only other person that lives here.

Picking it up I read, " Hi Bells. Started at 6 am today which is my usual starting time every day and I probably won't be back until the same time as last night. Order yourself some lunch and dinner if you want. Oh and don't forget the rules, because mark my words I will find out! Try and do something productive and behave! Love Dad. "

I rolled my eyes and scrunched it up into a ball, before tossing it into the garbage as I heard the delivery men make their way down the stairs. I stood up throwing my now empty can into the garbage as I made my way out to meet the dudes at the door. I glanced at the clock on the wall on my way out to see it was 11:34 am.

"I've been getting up far to fucking early!" I thought to myself bitterly as I met the delivery men at the door. I did a once over of the 3 of them, now more awake than when they first got here, checking them all out, but they were all fuck-ugly so I quickly thanked them and they left. It made my day a little sad, them all being ugly, coz I was getting horny and it had been what… 2 days since I'd last been with a guy.

Wow better be careful, a couple of more days without, and it'll be a new personal best for me. I started taking my boxes which were in the living room and my shopping bags from yesterday, up the stairs, doing it in about 5 trips. After dumping all this on my room (which looked rockin by the way. The new furniture was gorge, and really went with the paintjob.), I pulled the cases from the hallway in as well and started to unpack all my shit, thankful I had a fairly big built in closet, coz I had a shitload of clothes.

3 and a half hours later, I had officially unpacked all my stuff, set up all my room and made my bed. It looked fan-fucking-tastic, if I do say so myself. Hopefully it would make living here more bearable, coz even though I hated it here, I knew I was staying and being a realist I knew I'd have to just deal with it. Not saying I'll deal with it right or whatever but… fuck it ;).

Currently it felt like I was on vacation and 'd be going home soon, but I knew in a couple of weeks I'd be used to it. Not calling it home, or it feeling like home, but used to it. Better than nothing I suppose and I'm not going to pretend I love it here when I clearly don't. Thinking about my home back in Phoenix (with the guys, obviously not Renee. It just so happened that I had to live in her house), sent a weird pain through my chest so I quickly cleared my head of all Phoenix related thoughts.

I jumped in for a quick shower, tying my hair back so as not to get it wet, coz I'd washed it the day before. After shower I pulled on my underwear, then a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, with a plain black, tight t-shirt with a little pocket on the right boob, and a pair of plain black Chuck Taylors. I pulled my hair back into a high curly pony tail, and plaited my fringe, sweeping it round the side of my head and securing it with a hair grip. I then swiped on some mascara , a little blusher and some lip-gloss deciding I couldn't be bothered with anything else today.

I quickly pulled on another black leather jacket, the only difference being that this one had no hood and the sleeves came to my elbows. I left to go to the store, grabbing my i-pod, cell (taking it off charge), platinum and fake id coz I was running low on cigs and would need them soon, so why not now? And I'd probably get some booze just to be on the safe side. Even though I'd never been to the store in Forks before (well , as far as I can remember), I only had to drive around for like 5 minutes before I found it, coz Forks is roughly about the size of Jake's penis. Tiny. Miniscule even *grins evilly*.

I parked my car easily, noticing that the lot was relatively empty. Not that expected it to be busy coz I means, it's Forks, Enough said, but I realized that some people might still be at work and shit, so that could be why. I jumped out Beth, closing and locking my door behind me. I quickly made my way to the entrance of the store to get out of the light drizzle that was just starting.

I looked up at the gray skies and cursed under my breath. I hate the stupid fucking weather here! It's probably sunny and really hot, with clear bright blue skies in Phoenix. *Sad face.* I decided to enter the store before I got even more depressed thinking about Phoenix. I grabbed a trolley from where they were sat next to the entrance doors, and pushed on further into it.

The grocery store was small-ish and not very modern, but ok for shopping in, in this two-bit town. I strolled down the aisle's throwing load of random shit in the trolley like pop tarts, pasta, sauce tons of red bull, and just a load of shit really. Probably too much for 2 people, but fuck it least I know I won't be hungry.

I was pushing the trolley along the cereal aisle, not really paying attention to where I was going, when CRASH! I banged head on into some ones trolley, causing me to stumble back slightly as the two trolleys collided.

"What the fuck?" I said angrily, not giving a fuck if I was being rude. I looked up to see the hobbit bitch from Starbucks in Port Angeles.

"Aww you got to be friggin kidding me! You, like, live in Forks!" the little hobbit said in her annoying squeaky voice, putting her hands on her hips and drawing herself up to her full height of about 4 foot. Impressive. (Note sarcasm). Seriously, bitch was small. Which annoyed me a little coz the little cow was seriously grating on me, and I'll want to hit her, but I'll feel like I'm beating up a little kid which is just wrong. But oh well, shit happens :D.

"Excuse me? What the fuck does it matter to you were I live?" I said angrily taking my hand off the trolley and folding them across my chest.

"Because now it means I've got to see your ugly face everywhere I go, you… slut!" she said smiling, pleased with herself for coming up with that half-arsed insult. Moron. I rolled my eyes before stepping around my trolley and moving closer to her somewhat closing the gap between us, that I could tell by her weary eyes, she didn't like.

"You don't know who the fuck your messing with little girl. So I'd shut your mouth and run along to kindergarten before I fuck your face up." I said in a low, cold voice, glaring at her the whole time. I usually wasn't a violent person, but when push came to shove, I could seriously fuck a person up like I said to.. Anna? I think her name is. Or StupidLittleHobbitBitch? Whatever.

She flinched involuntarily and backed away a little from me, obviously surprised at the threat and coldness in my voice, but didn't back down just continued to glare at me. Wow… bitch has got balls. I'm surprised.

"Oh Alice sweetie there you are.. oh who's this dear?" A kind voice said. I turned to look at the source of the voice, and was met by a woman in her mid-thirties, to early forties, with really dark brown hair which was styled short and came to just above her shoulders. Her hair framed her pretty face and contrasted with her cat like hazel eyes (just like Hobbits), which met mine as she smiled politely at me.

"Oh hi mum. Sorry I was just getting cereal. Anyway, this is a new girl who's just moved here." The little weirdo said, acting all nicey nicey now that her mom was around. For her being such a nasty tramp, her mom seemed pretty decent, and usually it the parents that get blamed, but in this case I would say it's all hobbit. I decided to play along and act like the nice little girl Charlie wants me and expects me to be, rather than tell her what I think of her daughter.

"Hello. I'm Sarah McCarty, Alice's mom. It's a pleasure to meet you. And you are dear?" she said smiling the whole time and holding out a soft hand for me to shake.

I grasped her hand and smiled politely, before replying "Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you too. I'm Bella Swan."

"Oh, your Charlie's daughter? I didn't know you were coming to live with him or are you just visiting?" she said her eyebrows raised slightly after learning who I was. As nice as she was, you could tell she loves to gossip, and this was a big piece of juicy gossip she loved. I could see AliceHobbit eye's narrow as she learned that my father was the Chief of Police, and how my behavior was obviously was not what you'd expect from his daughter.

" Yeah that's dad. I moved here from Phoenix a couple of days ago and I start school on Monday. But, I've got to go now because it's getting late and I promised Dad I'd make him his favorite for dinner" I said all this in a very sweet tone, acting liking the doting daughter who loves to run about for her daddy. Gag. I had walked back around and was now standing gripping the trolley as she replied back,

"Oh your about the same age as Alice, which means you'll probably be in the same year, so at least you know someone. And oh that's really nice of you to do that for your dad. Well it was nice to meet you and I'll probably be seeing you around town. Say hi to Charlie for me. Bye." She said smiling widely as she steered the trolley away from AliceHobbit and walked in the opposite direction, with Alice following behind her.

Hobbit face turned her head to glare at me as she was leaving, so I flipped her off and walked to the check out to pay for my shit. After paying and loading the groceries into the trunk of my car, I sat in the front seat having a smoke. Remembering that I had to buy them, I decided to go back in after I was finished this one.

I was currently gutted to know that StupidLittleHobbitBitch was going to be in my year at school, and obviously attending the same school, coz there was only one in Forks. Well, one high school. I mean fuck! I hoped I wouldn't have to see her ugly little baby face ever again, and now it goes to the same school as me where it's gonna try and make my life hell. Well, let's just see the little skank try. She won't know what's hit her. I smirked to myself as I got back out the car and went back into the grocery store to get the smokes.

I went up to the counter which sell the cigarettes and alcohol, where a middle aged woman with a bad perm and grey roots was serving.

"40 Marlboro (A/N Only American cigs I know the name of :P) thanks." I said casually, deciding to get two packets to last me longer.

"ID please?" she said in a rather deep voice for a woman. I handed her my fake ID, which had my real name on it, a pic of me, but a fake date of birth obviously.

"Oh your Bella Swan? Chief Swan's daughter? I don't think so. Chief came around here about a week ago and told us that if you were to come in for any cigarettes or alcohol not to serve you cause your underage and any ID you provide will be fake. Sorry kiddo. No cigarettes for you. " she said, seeming rather smug with herself.

"Are you fucking joking me!" I said angrily, causing a few people in the vicinity to turn and look at me. I snatched my ID out of the woman's hand, and marched out of the store super angry. That fucking hairy faced cock sucker! I was gonna beat the shit out of him! I mean seriously, what sort of creep does that!

One of the many reasons I fucking hate small towns. Everybody knows everybody and all their business nosy bastards! I jumped in to Beth, and sat taking deep breaths to calm myself down, before I decided to drive to a cash line and take some cash out, then to go and find a liquor store. I'd had no doubt that Charlie had warned them about me to, but Big Foot's obviously to fucking stupid to realize I can just get someone to go in for me! Duh !

I really couldn't go without nicotine, it would be like losing a limb to me man! I mean, I'd stocked up on coffee back at the store, so I had my caffeine fix down, but I needed this one two, or I don't think I'd be able to function at all.

20 minutes later I was driving back home with a full carton of cigs in my bag, after managing to convince and old drunk to go into the shops for me. I'd done a bit of quick thinking and decided to get a carton, coz they held 30 packets of smokes so that would last me a whilst, coz I don't want to be going down to get someone to go in for me every couple of days or that would look to suspicious.

I'd also got the dude to get me 2 liter bottle of Jack Daniels (what can I say, I'm a whiskey girl ;)), a liter bottle of vodka and a bottle of wine. So ha-ha Charlie! Fuck you! I was just thankful that I'd took out enough cash from the cash line, although I always take out lots, coz your better safe than sorry.

I'd got the booze as well, coz I told myself that I was gonna find me a party in this hole of a town. Or have one myself, whatever. The way I'm feeling right now, I couldn't give a rat's ass. I quickly unloaded the car, taking all the food shit into the kitchen and putting it in it's appropriate places, happy to see food in the cabinets and the refrigerator. I took my booze and smokes up stairs, hiding them in my closet next to the bag of weed I'd managed to sneak from Phoenix. Had it in my case and I never even got caught. Although I suppose they're more worried about flights leaving and coming into the country, than ones just flying to different states :/.

I kicked my shoes of on to the floor of my closet, next to all my other pairs, before yanking my jacket off and tossing it onto my floor. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, were I made myself a quick sandwich, before I came back upstairs with a can of red bull in my hand and rolled myself a very meaty joint. (A/N Meaty means packet with loads of weed.)

I turned my TV on and flicked through before deciding on SpongeBob. I lay back on my bed, door firmly shut and locked (bought one of those yesterday to :P. Can't have Charlie walking in here whenever he feels like it), window opened slightly, and let myself get high whilst laughing at the cartoons and getting totally chillaxed and starting to enjoy myself for the first time since I've came to Forks. Wonder what it says if I've got to have weed to do that?


End file.
